Can you keep a secret
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: This is all human... Kol and Elena are 13 and in love, when their relationship gets heavier they have sex.. Soon Kol has to move away and leaves Elena pregnant. Now Elena is 17 and a single mother. When Kol and his family arrive back in town, will they discover Elena's secret. Elena/Kol mostly. It will be rated T for now, it might change to M later though.
1. The return

Elena was a 13 year old girl. She was known as one of the most beautiful girl in the school, next came her best friend Caroline. Elena started dating Kol Mikaelson, who was one of the most hottest guys there. Soon their relationship became serious and they had sex. A month after that Kol was moving away and leaving a very heart broken Elena in Mystic Falls. Elena hugged Kol tightly and he hugged her back trying to be a man and stay strong. He felt Elena's tears threw his shirt and almost lost it.

"I don't want you to go" Elena sobbed.  
"I don't want to either but I have too" Kol said.

His father got a new and better offer for his job and had to move to Chicago for it. Kol lifted Elena's head to meet his eyes.

"I promise one day I will come back" Kol said to her.  
"Promise?" Elena asked as she sniffled.  
"I swear it, but in the mean time, I want you to move on" Kol said.

Elena didn't want to but for Kol she would. She nodded and he gave her a peck on the lips and smiled at her. Soon Klaus, Kol's 16 year old brother came over.

"It's time brother" Klaus said.

Kol nodded to him. Klaus turned to Elena. He handed her a piece of paper and Kol and Elena were confused.

"Can you give that to Caroline?" Klaus said.

Elena opened it to see his number.

"Really?" Elena let out a small laugh.  
"Yeah, your friend is hot, considering she is 13" Klaus smirked and walked away.

Kol shook his head and looked at Elena.

"Bye" Kol said.  
"Bye" Elena whispered.

Kol got into the car where his family was and they drove off. Never looking back. Elena broke down in tears and went home. Not even a day later Elena was ill, she soon found out she was pregnant by Kol and she had to take care of it alone. She knew Kol couldn't just come back from his new life in Chicago. Elena was alone in this, of course she had support from her brother Jeremy, her mother, father, Aunt Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. Even though Kol and his family came from England, Mystic Falls was their home.

*Present*

Elena was 17 now and she never heard from Kol. She was told to move on and that's what she did. She dated Matt but soon they broke up and Elena has been single since. Elena gave birth to a baby girl. Elena named her Korrie Samantha Mikaelson. She was a mixture of Elena and Kol. She had Elena's hair, Elena's lips, and Elena's nose and the rest was Kol. Everyone could tell it was his baby. Korrie is now 4 and she is as beautiful as ever. Elena named Caroline and Jeremy the godparents and they were both excited to take on that responsiblity. Elena's mom was letting Elena go out with Caroline, while she took care of Korrie.

* * *

Caroline and Elena arrived at the grill and saw that is was sort of empty. Considering the 4th of July was coming up and people were out on vacation.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Elena said to Caroline.  
"Okay, I'll get us drinks" Caroline replied.

The girls went their seperate ways. When Caroline had the drinks she went to the pool table to wait for Elena. She knew Elena was probably putting on make up since she forgot to put it on before she left her house. Caroline happened to turn around to see 4 boys and a girl sit down at a table not to far from the pool table. Caroline did a double take and realized who they were. The Mikaelson's returned to Mystic Falls. Caroline looked away when Rebekah looked over. Caroline shot the pool ball at the other balls just as Rebekah came over and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Rebekah asked.  
"You came over here" Caroline said to her.

Caroline took notice that the Mikaelson boys were watching.

"You were staring" Rebekah said.  
"Wow, even after all these years you still don't remember me" Caroline smirked.  
"Excuse me?" Rebekah said.  
"Caroline, Caroline Forbes" Caroline said to her.

It clicked in Rebekah's mind and she let out a squeal and hugged Caroline, Caroline hugged back. The brothers were watching and got up and walked over.

"Who is this?" Finn asked confused.  
"Caroline" Rebekah said with a smile.

Then it clicked in their minds.

"Damn Caroline, you got old" Kol teased.  
"Aw Kol, still the same horrible humor" Caroline teased back.  
"Still feisty I see" Elijah spoke up.  
"Always will be" Caroline continued her game of pool.  
"So how is Elena?" Kol asked.

His siblings knew he still missed her and when they found out they were coming back to Mystic Falls Kol was excited and nervous. Caroline looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, I think I'll watch you suffer" Caroline said as she hit the white ball again but this time hit one of the strip balls.  
"What?" Kol asked confused.  
"You still don't think I won't get you back from the time when you put gum in between my history book and got me in trouble" Caroline said.  
"That was years ago" Kol said in defense.

Caroline shrugged.

"I'm also very stubborn" Caroline smirked and continued her game.  
"Seriously, how is she?" Kol looked at her. Him and his siblings waited for her answer.

Caroline thought this would be the best way to get her revenge. Caroline looked him dead in the eye and had a sad expression on her face.

"You didn't hear?" Caroline said.  
"Hear what?" Rebekah asked.  
"Elena got into a car accident when she was 15, she died on impact" Caroline said to him, still keeping up her act.

Kol looked really hurt, here to think he came back to start all over with Elena. Caroline started laughing.

"That's what you get for putting gum in my book" Caroline smirked.  
"Really Caroline?" Kol said relieved that Elena really didn't die.  
"I said I would get you back, now here it is" Caroline laughed.  
"Seriously, how is she?" Kol asked.  
"Why don't you ask her, she's in the bathroom" Caroline said.

Kol looked over to the door.

"Really?" Kol said getting nervous.

Elena came out putting her hair up in a pony tail not paying attention.

"Hold that thought, she is right there" Caroline said.

The Mikaelson's turned around and Elena tightened her ponytail and looked up and went wide eye.

"Elena" Kol said.  
"Kol" Elena said still in shock.


	2. Conversation

Elena looked at Kol for a couple more seconds before Caroline broke the tention.

"Well there you are, I know Elena, it's shocking to see them back as well" Caroline said to her.

Elena glared at her.

"What?" Caroline held her hands up in defense. Elena looked at Kol.  
"Did you just move back?" Elena asked nervous.  
"Yeah" Kol said.

Elena nodded. Soon Elena's phone went off.

"Hello" Elena said.  
"Lena" Jeremy's voice was heard.  
"What's up Jer?" Elena asked.  
"Where are you?" Jeremy asked.  
"At the grill with Caroline" Elena replied.  
"Okay cool, I just pulled up be right in" Jeremy said.  
"Okay, bye" Elena was ready to hang up.  
"Bye" Jeremy hung up.  
"What did he want?" Caroline took a sip of her drink.  
"Just to see where I was and that he was on his way in" Elena said.

Rebekah looked at her.

"So, is Jeremy still cute?" Rebekah asked.  
"You like my brother?" Elena turned to her.  
"Yeah" Rebekah nodded.

Elena saw Jeremy walk in.

"He's right there" Elena pointed to him.  
"Damn, time has done him well" Rebekah checked him out.

Jeremy walked over. He looked at the Mikaelson's and did a double take.

"Oh my god" Jeremy said.  
"Nice to see you again" Rebekah smiled.  
"You as well, Elena a word" Jeremy looked at his sister.

Jeremy pulled her out of ear shot.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked.  
"I didn't know, I haven't talked to Kol or anyone in that family since they left" Elena said to him.  
"How the hell are you explaining Korrie?" Jeremy looked at her waiting for her answer.

Elena realized she can't hide her now. Elena groaned.

"I didn't think about that" Elena sighed.  
"Well what's going to happen when Kol figures it out?" Jeremy asked.  
"I don't know, probably be pissed, upset, angry, give or take all" Elena said.  
"This is like the time I got drunk and slept with Caroline and she had a false pregnancy" Jeremy reminded her.  
"Yes, but Caroline told you" Elena argued.  
"True" Jeremy nodded.

* * *

Caroline watched Jeremy and Elena walk away, probably about Korrie. Klaus and the rest of the family turned to face her.

"So how have you been?" Klaus spoke up for the first time.  
"Okay" Caroline shrugged.  
"What happened?" Kol asked.  
"What?" Caroline asked confused.  
"Something must have happened" Rebekah pushed.  
"Nothing really, have been through my parents devorce, a couple of boyfriends, a false pregnancy" Caroline sipped her drink.  
"What?" Rebekah asked shocked.  
"Yeah, got drunk one night at a party, slept with Jeremy, thought I was pregnant but I wasn't" Caroline shrugged.  
"Wow" Rebekah said.  
"Yup" Caroline nodded.

Soon Jeremy and Elena came back over.

"So Jeremy, when were you going to confess you were going to be a baby daddy" Rebekah teased. Jeremy was confused but then looked at Caroline.  
"Caroline" Jeremy glared at her.  
"What? She wanted to know what was going on" Caroline argued.

Jeremy shook his head. Elena got a text from her mom saying Korrie fell and wanted Elena. Elena looked at Jeremy.

"Mom needs me home, Kay" Elena sent him a glare which Jeremy caught. Kay was a nickname for Korrie, it fit with any sentence basically.  
"Okay" Jeremy nodded.

Elena walked out of the grill. When Elena was almost to her car she felt someone's hand on her shoulder stopping her. Elena turned to see Kol.

"I hope we can see each other soon? We can catch up?" Kol hoped.  
"Sure" Elena smiled.  
"Great" Kol smiled back.  
"Bye" Elena walked to the driver side.  
"Bye" Kol waved.

Elena got in her car and drove off.


	3. So close

Elena got home and Korrie ran to her.

"I fell mommy" She had tears in her eyes.  
"What happened?" Asked Elena kissing her cheek.  
"I was running in the backyard and then I fell" Korrie explained.  
"You have got to be careful" Said Elena.

Korrie nodded. Elena brung her in the kitchen and saw her mom.

"Hey" Her mom smiled.  
"Hi" Elena sighed.  
"What?" Asked her mom.  
"Korrie go play" Said Elena.

Korrie went to her toys and played.

"The Mikaelson's moved back to town" Said Elena.

Her mom dropped her glass on the floor and looked at Elena.

"How do you no?" Her mom asked.  
"Ran into them at the grill" Elena explained.  
"What are we going to do?" Asked her mom.  
"I'm going to try and keep her away from them for a while until I figure it out" Elena said not knowing.  
"Elena is that really the smart idea?" Asked her mom.

Soon the door open and shut. Jeremy walked into the kitchen with Caroline behind him.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well I'm going to try and hide her for a while until I know" Elena said.  
"I'm trying to ask if it's smart" Her mom cut in.  
"What do you want me to do? Hey Kol, guess what, when you left I found out we were going to have a baby and didn't want to disturb your new life, you want some pie" Elena said sarcastically.

Caroline let out a laugh but then stopped when Jeremy gave her a look. Jeremy turned to look at his sister.

"We'll figure something out. As godfather to her I will gaurd you both incase something happens" Said Jeremy.  
"Jeremy and I both will" Caroline added.

Elena groaned. Soon Korrie came in.

"Why mommy sad?" Korrie asked.  
"Mommy isn't sad, she is having a tough day" Elena reassured her.

Soon someone knocked on the door and Jeremy answered it. Jeremy went into shock when he saw Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus.

"Hold on for one second" Said Jeremy.  
"Okay" Rebekah said.

Jeremy closed the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Hide Korrie, Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus are at the door" Said Jeremy.

Caroline picked up Korrie and ran upstairs with her. Jeremy answered the door.

"Come in" Jeremy said.

They came in and Elena's mother came in.

"Miranda" Rebekah said.  
"Rebekah, you turned into a beautiful young woman" Miranda said.  
"Thank you" Rebekah smiled.

Elena walked in.

"Uh hi" Elena said with a smile.  
"Yeah sorry, we kind of remembered where you lived and then asked Matt if you still lived here" Rebekah said.  
"Stalker" Jeremy teased.  
"Jeremy" Miranda and Elena said.  
"Still the same old humor" Klaus said.  
"Never left" Jeremy told him.  
"I see" Klaus replied.

There was a bang upstairs. Everyone looked up and Elena was panicking.

"Sorry, banged into the door" Caroline said from upstairs.  
"Mom, can you see what Caroline is doing up there?" Elena asked.

Miranda left and soon Caroline came down.

"How do you bump into a door?" Asked Jeremy.  
"When you try to text and walk at the same time" Caroline said.

Elena and Jeremy busted out laughing.

"Hey, not funny" Caroline said.  
"It kind of is" Kol said with a smile.  
"How the hell did you guys find us here?" Caroline asked.  
"We remembered where Elena lived but we found Matt to make sure she still lived here" Kol said.

Caroline shook her head at him.

"What?" Kol asked.  
"Stalker" Caroline teased.  
"I said that" Jeremy told her.

Caroline nodded. Soon you heard a voice.

"Mommy" They heard Korrie say from Elena's room.

Caroline, Jeremy, and Elena looked at each other with wide eyes. Holy shit.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I need to have at least more then 18 reviews to upload.**


	4. Secret's out

Elena looked at Jeremy and Caroline panicking.

"Who is that?" Asked Rebekah.  
"That's a kid we're babysitting, she was sleeping when she arrived so she is looking for her mom" Jeremy explained.

Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah believed him and nodded.

"We should go but we should see each other some other time" Rebekah said.  
"Yeah, sure" Elena said.  
"Bye" They said.  
"Bye" Jeremy, Caroline, and Elena said.

They left and Elena locked the door.

"That was close" Caroline sighed.

Miranda came back down with Korrie.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught" Miranda handed Korrie to Jeremy.  
"I didn't think they'd remember where we lived" Elena said.  
"I know but they will find out and it won't be the reaction you want but it will be hurtful" Miranda said.

Elena sighed and Caroline hugged her. Elena cried into her and they tried to calm her down.

* * *

The next day Elena and Jeremy were the only ones home along with Korrie. Their mom and dad went food shopping. Korrie came in all bouncey.

"Mom, can we go to the park?" Asked Korrie.  
"Sure we can" Jeremy spoke up.  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Asked Elena reffuring too what happened yesterday.  
"It'll be fine, we can go to a different one" Jeremy said.

Elena nodded. They got in Jeremy's car and buckled Korrie up and drove off to the park that was 15 minutes away instead of 4. Korrie went to play and Elena and Jeremy watched her closely.

"I'm proud of you Lena" Jeremy said.  
"What?" Elena looked at him.  
"A lot of people in your situtation would have gave her up for adoption or had an abortion but you didn't" Jeremy said.  
"Thanks" Elena said.  
"Elena" They heard someone say.

They turned to see Kol with a bag.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Elena nervous.  
"My dad needed me to get his medicine" Kol held up the bag.

Elena nodded. Soon Korrie came running over and Elena face palmed her head.

"Mommy can you help me with the monkey bars?" Korrie looked at Elena.  
"I'll take you" Jeremy said.  
"Yay, uncle Jeremy" Korrie ran over to them and Jeremy ran after her.

Elena looked at Kol who looked shocked and pissed.

"You want some pie?" Elena tried to pull it off.  
"Explain" Kol said to her.

Elena explained everything to him. At the end of it Kol looked at her and shook his head.

"Why wouldn't you tell be before?" Kol spat angrly.  
"Kol, what were you going to do, come back?" Elena said to him.  
"I would have figured something out but you let me go 4 years with no phone call telling I had a daughter" Kol said to her.  
"You told me to move on" Elena reminded him.  
"What's her name?" Kol looked at Korrie sliding down the slide and Jeremy catching her at the bottom.  
"Korrie Samantha Mikaelson" Elena told him.

Kol looked at her in disbelief.

"She has my last name" Kol looked at her. If looks could kill she'd be dead by now.

Elena simply nodded. Kol walked away angrily. He got in his car and drove off. Elena ran a hand threw her hair and felt like she was a horrible person. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Jeremy. She saw Korrie was still playing.

"I feel horrible right now" Elena said.  
"He was going to have this same reaction either way" Jeremy said.

Elena broke down and Jeremy held her. Korrie came over and Jeremy shook his head at her. Korrie hugged her mom's legs. Jeremy took Korrie and Elena home.

* * *

Kol walked into his house and slammed the door so hard he thought he'd break it. He was 18, how the hell did this happen to him. He thought that he knew Elena better than that but he didn't. Finn came over.

"What the hell Kol?" Finn asked.  
"SHUT UP FINN!" Kol shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kol threw the medicine bag by the steps and walked into the living room with tears in his eyes, running his fingers threw his hair, and pacing. Soon the whole family was there.

"Why are you shouting and slamming doors?" Mikael asked.

Kol continued to ignore them.

"Well?" Mikael said.

Kol picked up a lamp and threw it at a wall.

"Kol?" Esther said.  
"What happened?" Elijah spoke up.

Kol looked at his family and tears fell from his eyes and he sunk to the floor crying so hard.

"Kol?" Rebekah held him.  
"Elena found out she was pregnant the day after we left. She didn't tell me because I told her to move on, I saw her at the park today when I got dad's medicine with Jeremy and the baby. The baby looks just like me" Kol said to them.  
"Oh my god" Esther said.  
"She should have told me" Kol sobbed into Rebekah.  
"Sh, it's okay Kol" Rebekah rubbed his back.  
"That's my baby" Kol said.

The family tried to calm him down but nothing was working. Rebekah and Esther held Kol when the boys sat there watching their son or brother hurt because he didn't know he had a child with the woman he loved.

**A/N: Need more then 30 reviews to update. Enjoy.**


	5. Dinner time part 1

Kol laid down on his bed, hoping for some time to himself to think. Unfortunately, his family wasn't giving it to him. Rebekah laid next to him, running her fingers through his hair in a silent gesture meant to comfort him. After minutes of this, Esther broke the silence.

"What's the baby?"  
"Girl" Kol said simply.  
"Her name?" Rebekah asked.  
"Korrie Samantha Mikaelson" Kol replied.  
"She has our last name" Rebekah said contentedly.

Kol's only reply was a nod. Minutes passed in the same uncomfortable silence that had filled the room earlier, before Kol sat up. He pulled on his shoes and walked towards the door with his sister following like a faithful puppy.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.  
"Elena's" Kol said turning to her.  
"I'm coming with you" Rebekah said.  
"No, you're staying here" Kol said.  
"No" Rebekah said.  
"Mom!" Kol said, his tone bordering on that of a whine as he turned to his mother, hoping for her support.  
"Let him go by himself, see if they can join us for dinner" Esther said.

Kol nodded and left.

* * *

Kol knocked on the door and pushed past Jeremy to get inside.

"Where are they?" Kol demanded.  
"Elena!" Jeremy shouted up the stairs.

Elena came down with a towel in her hands. She saw Kol and sighed.

"Can you finish giving Korrie her bath?" Elena said looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy took the towel and nodded. Elena turned to Kol.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elena in a hostile tone.  
"I want to see my daughter" Kol replied without hesitation.  
"She is getting a bath, you do need a bath when you're all dirty from a playground" Elena said.  
"I wouldn't know" Kol told her sarcastically.

Elena instantly felt guilty for her remark

"My mom wants you and Korrie to join us for dinner, you can bring Jeremy if you want" Kol told her realizing he wouldn't get to see his child right now.  
"I'll have to see if my mom is cooking anything special" Elena said.

Kol nodded. He saw sticky notes and a pen on the steps and wrote down his address.

"This is where we live, hope you can make it" he said handing it to Elena. Elena nodded.

Kol walked out of the house and drove home. Moments later, Jeremy came down with a cleaned and dressed Korrie.

"What did he want?" asked Jeremy setting her down.  
"For us three to join them for dinner" Elena said.

Jeremy nodded.

* * *

Jeremy pulled up into the house driveway and was in shock.

"Why the hell is this a mansion?" asked Elena. She remembered them being wealthy, but never to this extent.  
"I don't know" Jeremy turned off the car.

Jeremy and Elena got out. Elena got Korrie out and held her hand. They walked to the door and Jeremy knocked. Kol answered.

"Nice of you to join" said Kol cordially. He looked at Korrie and instantly smiled.

Kol let them in and took them to the living room where the rest of the family stood. They saw Korrie and saw that she really did look like Kol a little bit.

"Well you know the family, guys this is Korrie" he said. Rebekah was about to give her a hug but Elijah held her in place.  
"Does she know?" Elijah asked gesturing to Kol.  
"No" Elena replied.

Korrie tapped Jeremy.

"Yeah" Jeremy got down to her level.  
"What am I supposed to know?" She whispered to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up at Elena for approval and she nodded.

"Remember two weeks ago when you asked mommy who your father was?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah" Korrie said.  
"Well, honey... That's him and those people right there are his family" Jeremy said to her.

Korrie looked at all of them and then back at Jeremy.

"Can I hug him?" Korrie whispered low enough so only Jeremy can hear.  
"Have at it" Jeremy told her.

Korrie walked over to Kol and hugged his legs. Kol pulled her away in order to get to her level and hugged her properly. Korrie was happy. Kol pulled away and picked her up. He brought her over to his family.

"That's my older brother Finn, my other older brother Elijah, my other older brother Niklaus, that's my dad, my mom, and my younger sister Rebekah" Kol said to her.  
"Can I call him Uncle Nik" asked Korrie.  
"Of course you can" Kol's eyes sparkled with happiness.

Rebekah squealed and ran over; she took Korrie from Kol without hesitation.

"Yay, I have an aunt" Korrie smiled.  
"Yes you do" Rebekah smiled.  
"You really pretty" Korrie said.  
"Thank you" Rebekah said.  
"You perfect for uncle Jeremy" Korrie said to her playing the part of matchmaker perfectly "Is she serious?" Jeremy whispered to Elena "Yeah" Elena said to him.  
"Love this little girl already" Rebekah told her family "Mom is dinner ready?" asked Kol.  
"Yes" Esther said.  
"Are you hungry Korrie?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yes" Korrie smiled.  
"Let's go get food in your tummy" Rebekah said.  
"Can I hold her?" Kol asked.  
"No" Rebekah said.  
"She's my kid" Kol argued.  
"My niece" Rebekah walked away and into the kitchen holding Korrie.

Kol groaned and followed her.

"Come" Esther smiled to Jeremy and Elena.

Elena and Jeremy followed the family to the kitchen.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks to Andria J Brenson who looked it over and fixed my mistakes. Review and you'll get a new chapter.**


	6. Dinner time part 2

Rebekah put Korrie in the chair next to her and then Kol came in and rushed to the seat next to Korrie. Kol stuck his tongue out at Rebekah, causing her to roll her eyes. Elena and Jeremy took a seat across from Korrie and Kol. Minutes later, dinner was served. Esther spoke up.

"So, Elena, who are her godparents?".

"Jeremy and Caroline" Elena answered.

Esther nodded.

"Daddy can you help me get my drink?" Korrie asked.

Kol nodded and handed her a cup. As she attempted to drink, it spilled. Kol leaned over to wipe it off but was beaten to the punch be his sister.

"Really?" Kol looked at her annoyed.  
"Yeah, she needed it off her shirt" Rebekah said to him.  
"I could have done it" Kol said.  
"You wouldn't have done it right" Rebekah replied.  
"Stop it you too" Esther said.  
"What? She started it, it's not my fault she can't control herself when it comes to kids!" Kol said defensively.  
"Well sorry, not my fault she's adorable" Rebekah smiled at her.  
"Aw! Thank you," Kol said smugly.  
"Please, she gets her looks from Elena" Rebekah said.  
"Enough!" Esther commanded fiercely.  
"Ah! Scary lady" Korrie got out of her seat and ran away from the dining room area.

Kol got up and ran after her. Seconds later Rebekah, Jeremy, and Elena got up as well. They found Korrie in the upstairs closet.

"Korrie" Rebekah knocked on the door.

Korrie came out and looked at them.

"Why did you run?" Kol got to her level.  
"Grandmother was yelling!" Korrie wailed.  
"Aw, sweety" Rebekah tried to grab her but Kol grabbed her wrist.  
"Touch her and I'll ruin your clothes" Kol threatened, Rebekah gasped.

Kol picked up Korrie and they all walked downstairs. They were met by the rest of the family in the living room.

"She got scared of the yelling" Kol said.

Esther nodded.

"With you two always fighting, she'll have to get used to it" Finn said frankly.

Rebekah and Kol threw him a glare. The rest of the night went well. They finished dinner, had desert, the family all played with Korrie and soon Korrie was knocked out on the couch. Jeremy picked her up and looked at Elena.

"We should get her home" Jeremy said.  
"Yeah, we should go" Elena told the family.  
"Okay, thanks for bringing her" Kol replied excited by today's events.

Elena nodded her acceptance. Jeremy and Elena said their goodbyes and they went home.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, need a lot of reviews to update. Thanks to Andria J Brenson again.**


	7. Family breakfast

Elena got up the next morning before the alarm clock went off. Elena sighed and got up completely. She turned off her alarm clock and decided to get ready for summer school. Elena and Caroline decided to take summer school so they can get in extra work for college the next year. She got dressed in blue jean shorts, a red tank top, along with black and white chucks. Elena put her hair up into a pony tail and put on some make up. Elena walked downstairs and seconds later the door was being knocked on. Elena opened it to see Kol.

"I was hoping you were up" Kol walked in.  
"Yeah, woke up early" Elena said to him.

Elena walked into the kitchen and made coffee. Kol sat on the kitchen counter by the coffee machine and watched Elena.

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked looking at him.  
"I wanted to see if you and Korrie wanted to go get breakfast?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah, sure, Korrie is still asleep" Elena said.

They heard someone come down.

"Mommy" Korrie said looking for Elena.  
"In here!" Elena called to her.

Korrie walked in and her eyes lit up when she saw Kol.

"Daddy!" Korrie ran to him.

Kol picked her up.

"Hey Korrie, want to go get breakfast?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah" Korrie smiled.  
"Go get dressed" Elena ordered.

They went upstairs and Kol looked around Korrie's room, she had light blue walls, on one wall their was a hugh teddy bear on it, on the stomach it had Korrie's name.

"Who did that?" asked Kol looking at the bear.  
"Jeremy, he was 14" Elena said.

Kol nodded. Elena walked to Korrie's closet.

"Want to pick out her outfit?" Elena asked him.

Kol walked over and looked through her things. He picked out a pink skirt, a black tank top, with white ballet flats. Elena got her dressed while Kol took a seat on a rocking chair and was looking through a photo album. On the first page there was Korrie's birth certificate. Kol saw both Elena and his name on there. Kol turned the next page to see a picture of Elena and Korrie after Korrie was born. Kol got tears in his eyes. He kept looking through pictures and let a few tears slip. He felt a hand on his knee and looked to see Elena and that Korrie wasn't in the room.

"She went to the bathroom" Elena read what he was thinking.

Kol nodded to her.

"I missed so much, her birth, her first birthday, everything" Kol let more tears escape.

Elena sat on his lap and hugged him. He buried his head into her neck. Seconds later Korrie came in.

"Are we ready to go?" Korrie asked with excitement.  
"Yeah" Elena got up.

They left the house and went to the grill. They ordered their food and drinks and minutes later Bonnie came in. Bonnie looked at Kol and went into shock.

"When did you get back?" Bonnie asked.  
"A couple of days ago" Kol said.

Elena got up and pulled her to the bathroom.

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Bonnie.  
"I thought Caroline did" Elena said.  
"Nope" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Sorry" Elena apologized.  
"How did he find out about Korrie?" Bonnie asked curious.

Elena told Bonnie all about the park. By the end of the story Bonnie was laughing.

"You offered him pie?" Bonnie said as she controlled herself.  
"Yeah" Elena nodded.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Well I should go, I came for change for a ten, do you have it" Bonnie asked.

Elena went into her wallet and pulled out two, fives. Bonnie gave her the money and then walked back out. Elena took her seat.

"Welcome back Kol, say, did Finn move back?" Bonnie asked curious.  
"Oh my god" Elena put her hands over her face.  
"Yeah" Kol chuckled.  
"Okay, bye" Bonnie left.

Elena took her hands away and sighed. Minutes later their food came out and they ate. When they were finished Kol paid and they left. Kol took Elena home to grab her school things. Kol was taking Korrie while Elena was in school. He wanted to get to know her more and since Kol already graduated, he was home. They arrived at the school and Elena looked between Kol and Korrie.

"Bye sweetie, thank you" Elena said to them both.  
"Bye mommy" Korrie waved.  
"Bye and you're welcome" Kol smirked.

Elena got out and went inside. She was excited, she was almost done with the summer course and then she'd be in college, she was hoping to get in and the letters were going out soon and Elena still didn't send in her writing assignment for the one school. Elena got her books out of her locker and then walked to her first class, chemistry. Elena got there to see a new teacher. Elena went over to him and saw he was attractive.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, are you new?" Elena asked.  
"Damon Salvatore and yes I'm the new chemistry teacher" Damon said.

They stared at each other until the bell rang and students came in. Caroline took a seat next to Elena.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy and review if you want another chapter.**


	8. UhOh

***Later that day***

Elena text Kol and asked if he was okay with Korrie. He told her it was going good, Elena told him she was going to do her homework and that she'd be over when she was finished. When Elena was finished she grabbed her car keys and left to Kol's. She pulled up and knocked. Rebekah answered and let her in. Elena went into the lounge where there was air hockey, a pool table, ext. Korrie was playing with blocks.

"Want some? Everyone is eating it besides Kol" Rebekah gave her a piece.

Elena sat down at the table that was there. Where Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were sitting. Finn and Kol were playing blocks with Korrie.

"Why isn't Kol eating it?" Elena asked confused. Elena remembered him always loving cake when they dated.  
"Kol is allergic to nuts, this is a nut cake" Rebekah said.

Elena looked at her alarmed.

"Did you give this cake to Korrie?" Elena asked afraid of the answer.  
"Yeah she is eating it now" Rebekah said.

Elena ran over to where Korrie was and moved the cake.

"Spit it out" Elena ordered and held her hand to her mouth.

Korrie did as she was told and Elena put it on the plate and looked at Korrie. Korrie was sweating and breathing heavy.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.  
"Korrie is allergic to nuts" Elena picked her up.  
"Oh my god Elena I didn't know" Rebekah said.  
"Good job Rebekah!" Finn looked at her.

Elena ran Korrie out of the house and put her in the car. Kol came out with the rest of his siblings. Elena got in the driver's side and Kol hopped in the back seat with Korrie.

"I'm coming, they'll meet us there" he said pointing to his siblings who went to another car.

Elena drove off to the hospital with Kol's siblings behind them. When Elena arrived. She hurried up and parked and Kol got Korrie out of the car. Elena and Kol ran her in.

"Help we need a doctor!" Elena shouted.  
"What happened?" A doctor asked.  
"My daughter had an allergic reaction to nuts" Elena said.

A nurse got a stretcher and pulled Korrie away on it. Kol and Elena were told to wait there. Klaus, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah came running in.

"Elena I'm so sorry I didn't know she was allergic like Kol is" Rebekah was crying.  
"You didn't know Rebekah" Elena forgave her. Elena had tears running down her face.  
"Did this happen before?" Elijah asked.

Elena nodded.

"That's why I know she is, she was two and Jeremy was eating something that had nuts and gave a little bit to Korrie and this happened. She almost died and she needed a blood transplant. I didn't have the same blood as her, I was 15 and I was scared" Elena cried. Kol held her.  
"What type of blood do you have?" asked Finn.  
"AB positive, Korrie has B positive, Caroline had the same blood and donated a pint of blood to her" Elena wiped her tears.

After a couple minutes of silence, Elena broke it.

"I need to call my parents" Elena walked away. She called up her parents, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie and told them what happened. When she was away Kol called his mom and dad and told them what happened.

* * *

Elena came back and took a seat. Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah did also. Moments later Jeremy came running in. Elena got up and Jeremy hugged her.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy was panicking.  
"The doctor didn't come out yet" Elena said.

Jeremy took the seat at the other side of Elena. Jeremy held her and two minutes went by before Bonnie and Caroline ran in.

"Elena, oh my god" Caroline hugged her and cried.  
"Is she okay?" Bonnie hugged her.  
"Nothing yet" Elena said.

Everyone sat down and both sets of parents came in. They all waited for news. After a few minutes of waiting the doctor came out.

"Can I speak to the parents of Korrie Mikaelson?" Doctor Smythe asked.

Elena and Kol got up and walked away with him to an empty room. Elena and Kol looked at him.

"Korrie isn't in good shape, she could die if we don't get more blood in her, we don't have anymore of her blood in stock at this moment, we won't get none until tomorrow but if we don't get blood in her as soon as possible, it will be took late" Elena cried. This was like the last time she was here. Kol held her.  
"I don't have the same blood type" Elena chocked out.  
"Can you test me, to see if I do?" Kol spoke up.

Elena looked at him. Kol gave her hand a squeeze.

"It will take a few minutes to get the results back" The doctor spoke.  
"She's my daughter, I just want her to be okay" Kol said.

The doctor took a drop of blood from Kol. Elena and Kol were told to wait for the results. They got back and told everyone what the doctor said.

"I can do it Elena, I did the last time" Caroline spoke up.  
"Kol's blood is getting tested. Besides you hate needles" Elena said.  
"Yeah but Korrie is different" Caroline said.  
"You slapped the doctor in the face the last time Care" Jeremy looked at her.

Caroline nodded to the memory. Moments later the doctor came back.

"Kol, your blood matches to Korrie's" Doctor Smythe said.

Kol sighed with relief. Kol went back with the doctor and gave him a pint of blood. Minutes later Kol came back and took his seat. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: Review for another chapter.**


	9. You're okay

Elena and Kol sat with Korrie until she woke up. Kol and Elena wanted to come back by themselves first. Kol turned to face Elena.

"Were you this scared the first time?" Kol asked her.  
"Horrified" Elena looked at him.  
"So how is school going for you?" Kol asked.  
"Okay I guess" Elena said to him.

Kol nodded it too her. He sighed and looked at her.

"Elena, I missed you so much" Kol told her honestly.

Elena turned to him, she didn't know what to say to him.

"I never stopped loving you, when I left I was a wreck, I didn't talk or eat, I've never felt like that before" Kol stood up and sat on the couch next to her. He held her hands in his. "I'm still madly in love with you Elena" Kol admitted. Elena didn't know what to say.  
"When you left I was a wreck as well, but what we had is in the past and I can't go back into it with you, I'm sorry Kol" Elena said to him.

Kol felt a sting in his chest. He looked at her and nodded.

"You can say it's over as many times as you want, but in the end I will try and get you to love me again, we will be happy again, together like a real family should be" Kol told Elena.

Elena was speechless to say the least. They heard Korrie waking up and they went to her side.

"Mommy, daddy" Korrie groaned.  
"Sh, we're here" Kol held her hand.

Korrie smiled at them.

"How do you feel?" Elena asked.  
"Still hurt a little" Korrie told her.  
"That's normal" Kol confessed.  
"I want to go home" Korrie tried to sit up but Kol stopped her.  
"You can't right now" Kol said to her.

The door got knocked on and Klaus showed himself. He was holding a pink teddy bear that said 'get well soon'.

"Uncle Nik" Korrie smiled.  
"Hey Kore" Klaus walked in fully.

He handed her the bear and she took it happily. Klaus looked at Kol.

"Visiting hours are almost over so we are going to head home and be back in the morning" Klaus said.

Kol looked at the time and saw it was 7:55 and visiting hours ended at 8:00.

"Okay, do they want to say goodbye to her?" Kol gestured to Korrie.  
"I'll go check" Klaus left.

Not a moment later Kol's family came in.

"Before you ask, only a certain amount of people can come in at a time" Esther said.  
"Korrie!" Rebekah kissed her forehead.  
"Hi Aunt Bekah" Korrie smiled.  
"How you feeling?" asked Finn.  
"Okay, I want to go home" Korrie said to them and looked at both Elena and Kol.  
"I think every kid does" Elijah smiled at her.

Minutes later they left and Elena's family came in, along with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline gave her a hug and a kiss.

"My little baby girl, I was worried" Caroline said.  
"I'm fine" Korrie smiled.  
"I see, but you're still little, we still have time to worry" Caroline spoke.  
"Really?" Bonnie said to her.  
"What?" Caroline shook her head.  
"We're glad you're okay" Bonnie smiled.

Korrie smiled back. Jeremy gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay" Korrie told him.  
"I know, it's still sad to see you in this bed" Jeremy said.

Korrie nodded. Seconds later a nurse came in and they left. Elena and Kol stayed the night and watched over Korrie.

* * *

The next morning came and Elena yawned. Kol wasn't there and Elena was confused. Korrie was still fast asleep on her hospital bed. Kol came in shortly after and had a bag and two coffee's. He smiled at Elena and handed her a coffee. He sat next to her.

"How long were you awake?" Kol asked.  
"Not long" Elena took a sip of her coffee.

Kol nodded. He pulled out a chocolate chip muffin and handed it too her.

"I still remember this is your favorite" Kol smirked at her.

Elena smiled and took the muffin.

"Thanks" Elena took a bite.  
"Aren't you going to school?" Kol looked at the time.  
"No, she needs me" Elena looked at Korrie then back at Kol.  
"Yes but you need the education" Kol told her.  
"What about you? Aren't you going to college?" Elena asked him.  
"No, my dad is going to get me a job at his work" Kol told her.  
"Oh" Elena said.

Kol nodded. He took out a blueberry muffin and ate it. Elena watched him then sighed.

"So what did you do after you left Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

Kol looked at her and sighed. He opened his mouth and spoke...

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy, had to do this, next episode will be about flashbacks.**


	10. Flashback

***4 years earlier***

_Kol got into the car and watched Elena cry. Kol felt tears in his eyes. Elena was soon out of site and Kol felt a part of him die. He loved her, he knew he was young but he never felt like this, not even when he had little kid crushes. This wasn't just some crush this was real, all of this was real. What Kol didn't know was that his life was going to be changing soon._

_They soon arrived in Chicago and the movers moved everything where they were supposed to. Kol found his room and looked around it. He couldn't stand it here already. He wanted to go home, no not to London, to Mystic Falls, to the girl he loved. Kol sighed. He shut the door and started to unpack his things. Kol lost track of time because he was half way finished and he was getting called down to dinner. Kol sighed and dropped everything he was doing and went to the dinning room. Kol sat at the end and was across from his dad. He placed food on his plate and ate in silence. He didn't speak at all and everyone knew why he wasn't going to speak._

_"Kol, I know you're upset about leaving but you will love it here" Mikael said to his son._  
_"Yeah, you said that before, when we left London for Mystic Falls, but there's the problem I didn't fall in love in London so I was excited to move, not now I'm not" Kol finally spoke._  
_"Kol, you will meet someone else" Mikael sighed._  
_"I don't want anyone else, I want Elena" Kol told him._  
_"Well this is our home now" Mikael continued._  
_"Well it sucks!" Kol spat._  
_"Watch it Kol" Esther butted in._  
_"No, I got taken away from my friends, my girlfriend so we could move here. You said in London that we were moving and that we will have a home in Mystic Falls, we were only there for a year before you decided to ship us away... Again" Kol was upset but more angry._  
_"Well I'm sorry Kol, I'm sorry that I got a better job offer and decided to take it" Mikael said sarcastically._  
_"Well I'm sorry that I hate being in this family" Kol got up and walked to his new room._

_He didn't want to speak to anyone, he just wanted to go home to Elena. Kol continued to unpack his things. He didn't want to but he knew he would have to or get forced to. Kol put everything away, but when he came down to one last box he saw a whole bunch of pictures. Kol pulled out his favorite one of Elena and him. He placed it on his dresser and gave a sad smile to it. He wanted her back, he wanted to call her and tell her he loved her and that he didn't want her to move on but that wasn't possible. There was a knock and Elijah came in. Kol ignored him and continued to take out his pictures._

_"Kol we know you're upset-" Kol cut him off._  
_"Don't tell me but" Kol told him._  
_"Kol, Elena was your first love, you'll never forget that but you told her to move on, maybe you should do the same" Elijah suggested._

_Kol just ignored him. Elijah sighed and patted his brother's shoulder. Elijah then left to his room, leaving Kol to his thoughts._

* * *

Kol finished telling Elena about what happened when he first got to Chicago.

"When I found out I was coming back, I couldn't believe it, I wanted to come back so bad, but more importantly to you Elena" Kol said to her.  
"Wow" Elena tried to process everything.  
"Yeah, I loved you then and I love you now" Kol said to her.

Elena didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. She dreamed of the time when Kol would come back to her telling her he loved her and that he wanted her back. Elena couldn't though, she was afraid of letting him in and then him leaving again. Elena sighed and looked at Korrie. One day maybe she could open up her heart to him, but for now no.

* * *

**A/N: Review for more, thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Detention and the confession

Kol managed to get Elena to go to school. Of course she was late for summer school and got detention for being late but she didn't care. The day went by in a blur and before she went to detention she told Kol what happened. He told her to finish school and he'll pick her up after. Elena took a seat and waited for Mr. Salvatore to come in. When he finally made his appearance Elena sighed.

"Just do your homework for today" He told her.

Elena nodded and got started on her homework. Damon kept his eyes on her the whole time. He had to admit she was a beautiful little creature. He gave her detention on purpose. Elena finished her math and got straight on English. It wasn't hard but she wanted to visit Korrie. After an hour Elena was almost finished her homework when Damon spoke up.

"Times up" Damon said to her.

Elena sighed. She put her things in her bag and she got up. Her papers dropped when she accidently bumbed into Damon. He helped her pick it up. He handed her the papers and she gave him a smile. He made sure to brush his hand against hers and she felt butterflies in her stomach. There was a knock on the door and Kol came in.

"Uh sorry, the principal said detention was over" Kol looked at Damon.

Elena stuffed her papers in her bag and looked at Kol.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.  
"Kol Mikaelson" Kol said to him.  
"Ah, I teach your sister Rebekah, are you coming here?" Damon asked him.  
"No I graduated last year, I came by to pick up Elena so we could go to the hospital" Kol noticed the way Damon looked at Elena.  
"Oh, who is in there?" He asked concerned and turned to Elena.  
"Our daughter" Kol said, in his head he said 'check mate'.

Damon was surprised.

"You have a kid?" Damon said to her.  
"Yeah" Elena nodded.  
"Come on Elena, Korrie was asking for you" Kol gave Elena an innocent look.

Elena nodded and walked to Kol. Kol smirked and Elena walked out first. Kol looked at Damon who realized what Kol did.

"Don't step into my game" Kol walked out after he said that.

They got into the car and Kol drove off. Elena had no clue what Kol really did, Kol marked his territory. He just got Elena back somewhat, he wasn't going to lose her to someone else, even if it is her teacher. They arrived at the hospital and went to Korrie's room. Elena walked in to see Elijah reading to Korrie. Elena smiled and Korrie looked up.

"Mommy, daddy you're back" Korrie smiled.  
"Yeah" Kol and Elena said.  
"Uncle Elijah decided to read to me" Korrie said to them.  
"Oh really, it better be appropriate" Kol sent a fake glare at Elijah.  
"It's Cinderella" Elijah said in a 'duh' voice.  
"I thought you were a guy" Kol teased.

Elijah sent him a glare which Kol laughed off. Elena took a seat on the couch and sighed.

"What?" Elijah asked.  
"I didn't finish all my homework" Elena said to him.  
"Finish it, it's your senior year" Kol said to her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the rest of her homework. Kol and Elijah kept Korrie company while Elena finished. Elena finally finished after a half hour and Elijah had to go. It only left Kol and Elena.

"That was horrible" Elena told him.  
"Well it'll all be worth it when you walk down the aisle and get your deploma" Kol sent her a smile.  
"I better graduate, I didn't stay in school to not graduate high school" Elena said to him.  
"Lucky for you too say, you knew about Korrie" Kol couldn't help it.

Elena looked at Kol and he looked at her back.

"When can you forgive me for that?" Elena asked.  
"Elena I'm trying, but whenever you bring up the whole 'I'm glad I stayed in school' it makes me feel like shit because I never knew she exsisted until a few days ago" Kol said to her.  
"I'm sorry for that, I didn't want to call and tell you something like that, I was scared and I tried hard to process everything that was going to change. I tried hard to keep you out of my head but even when I put myself out there nothing would work because all I saw was you. I still love you Kol, but I have to think about Korrie right now and I can't have you be here one moment and then tell me you're moving the next" Elena finally admitted what she was feeling.

Kol was speechless, he looked at Korrie then at Elena. He nodded to the door and Elena got up and followed him out. Kol shut the door and turned to her.

"Is that what you think?" Kol asked her.  
"Yeah, I don't want it to happen to me again and I don't want it to happen to Korrie, she already loves you to death" Elena said to him.  
"I won't leave either of you without bringing you with me" Kol reassured her.  
"I can't just drop school Kol if you decide to leave" Elena said.  
"I won't let you drop school, I'll let you finish" Kol exclaimed.  
"Wow, so generous" Elena said sarcastically.  
"Oh I know" Kol caught on to her remark.  
"I was being sarcastic" Elena said.  
"So was I" Kol replied.

Elena put her head in her hands, she was so annoyed. Kol took her hands off her face and pulled her into a hug. Elena was hesitant for a minute but she hugged him back. She missed being in his arms after all this time, she missed him of course but she didn't really want to put her heart out like that again, even to him. Elena burried her head in his neck and Kol tightened his grip. He didn't want to let her go, not now not ever.

"Why is it so hard for you to trust me again?" Kol asked out of know where.

Elena pulled away to look at him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's the fact that I can't trust myself around you" Elena explained to him.  
"Why wouldn't you trust yourself?" Kol was confused.  
"Because when I saw you again, I wanted to tell you about Korrie and a part of me wanted to kiss you" Elena looked down.

Kol smirked at her, Elena was confused why he did that. The next thing Elena knew, Kol cupped her face and kissed her. Elena and Kol both felt the electric pull in the kiss. Kol slid his tongue in her mouth and the kiss became intense in a matter of seconds. They both loved each other, they craved each other after all this time. Elena was never kissed like this only by Kol she was, not even Matt could make his way up to the place Kol had taken in her heart. Elena loved him, but she still didn't want to turn around and have him leave again. Elena needed a guy she could trust. Elena pulled away for air but Kol placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking at her. Elena looked at him and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't know what to say" Elena was speechless.  
"Say you'll give me the time and chance to prove to you that I won't leave without you" Kol said to her.

Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and shook her head.

"I can't do this right now, I have to write a paper for college and I don't know what to do it on" Elena was confused.  
"I can help?" Kol offered.  
"No, I need to do this on my own, but thanks" Elena was grateful.

Kol nodded and smiled at her. Elena was in deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, Elena finally confessed she loves Kol, but she can't be with him in the moment. What's going to happen between Damon and Elena? Review to find out.**


	12. Elena's fun and Kol's possesiveness

***Week later***

Korrie was home and she was okay. Kol got the job his dad gave him and he makes money, a lot of it may I add. Elena finished writing her paper and she was excited to hand it in. Elena was at her locker when she happened to look at the time. Damn she was late again. She ran to the class and took her seat.

"Detention Miss Gilbert" Elena sighed.

The was the second time she got detention from Mr. Salvatore. This was going to kill her. Hours later Elena finished her classes for that day and went to Mr. Salvatore's class. She took her seat and got started on her homework. She actually finished before the time was up. Elena looked up and saw Damon looking at her. He got up and sat on top of her desk. She stood up a little nervously.

"Why do you waist your time with that guy?" Damon asked.  
"Excuse me?" Elena asked.  
"That Kol guy?" Damon was specific.  
"There is nothing going on between the two of us anymore" Elena answered.  
"Good" Damon smirked.

Elena was highly confused. Damon pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Elena deepened the kiss with him. Damon picked her up and took her to his desk and laid her down on it. Damon kissed down her jaw line to her neck. Elena had her hands in his beautiful dark hair. Damon brought his lips back to Elena's and kissed her hungrily. Their tongues fought each others. They were soon interrupted.

"Oh my god" Elena heard Rebekah gasp.

Elena pushed him off and turned to see Rebekah. Elena fixed herself and grabbed her things. She walked out the door and Rebekah was behind her the whole time.

"What about Kol?" Rebekah asked.  
"What about him?" Elena turned to her.  
"Kol loves you Elena, anyone can tell he does and I just saw you practically having sex your teacher" Rebekah mentioned what she saw.  
"He is only my summer school teacher, I'm almost done this and then I go to college" Elena sighed.  
"So your done with Kol?" Rebekah asked shocked.  
"Kol was my one true love but he left and I had to move on, Kol will always have a special part in my heart, he always will but that relationship is over now" Elena told Rebekah.

Rebekah stared at her, she couldn't believe what Elena was saying. When Kol and Elena were dating they were practically joined at the hip, now Elena is talking like she will never love Kol again. Elena sighed, she started to walk away but Rebekah talked which stopped Elena.

"Kol won't stop until he has you as his" Rebekah told her.  
"He should give up Bekah" Elena sighed and walked out of the school.

* * *

Rebekah arrived home and went to see Kol. He was playing video games and Rebekah smiled. Kol took notice that she was there and paused the game.

"Come in" Rebekah took a seat next to him.  
"How was your day?" Rebekah refurred to work.  
"Good, how was your day?" Kol asked.  
"Weird" Rebekah sighed.  
"Why?" Kol chuckled.  
"I went to school because I forgot something and I saw Elena kissing Mr. Salvatore" Rebekah saw Kol's face.

Kol felt himself die inside. That god damn teacher is playing into the wrong game with a Mikaelson. Kol was crushed because he never thought Elena would ever do something like this. Kol was hoping she loved him like he loved her. Kol looked at Rebekah and she understood how he felt.

"I thought she loved me?" Kol managed to say.  
"She said she did, as in past tense. I told her you won't stop until you have her" Rebekah told her older brother.

Kol got a glint in his eye, he wasn't backing down without a fight. Elena was and always will be his, they had a wonderful daughter together, Kol wasn't going to step aside and let someone else play daddy while he stood on the side lines. Kol sent a smirk to his sister.

"Oh I will get her back, even if I have to break a few bones to get her" Kol said to his sister.  
"Good, now you're thinking like a Mikaelson" Rebekah smiled.  
"Always will be" Kol said to her.

This was Kol's game. He was inviting Damon to the party but Kol will be the one dancing on the table, while Damon thinks about what he can never have. Kol was going to enjoy this so much.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I really liked this chapter, it showed Kol's possesiveness towards Elena and Korrie, it also showed some of his character from the show. Review for more an I'll try to update this week if I have enough reviews. Also to clear things up, someone asked if Stefan would be in this story, no he will not be, I'm not a fan of Stefan and Elena, I am also not a fan of Stefan, yes Stefan had his funny moments but he isn't a favorite of mine at all, so he will not be in this, only Damon. Anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer it as best as I can. For now, enjoy this lovely chapter I've prepared for you.**


	13. The party

Elena and Korrie were home alone. Jeremy was out with friends and her parents were at work. Elena was downstairs eating ice cream while Korrie took her nap. There was a knock on the door and Elena groaned. She kind of knew who'd it be, Rebekah probably told Kol and now here Kol is begging for her back. Elena answered the door to see the one and only, Kol. Kol pushed his way in and went to the kitchen. Elena shut the door and followed him. She saw him looking around.

"Korrie is taking her nap" Elena told him.  
"I wasn't looking for her I was making sure there are no pests!" Kol spat the last part of the sentence out.  
"Rebekah?" Elena didn't need to be told twice.  
"Yup, how could you Elena?" Kol looked at her.  
"Okay don't give me a speech, besides he kissed me and I happily obeyed" Elena said to him.

Kol looked at her and pulled her closer to him.

"He can't have you Elena" Kol said to her.  
"I'm not yours anymore" Elena exclaimed.

Kol looked down because he was losing to a teacher. A frigging teacher! how the hell did that happen? Kol looked at her.

"I won't lose you" Kol wasn't backing down.  
"You already did" Elena looked at him hurt.

Elena pulled away from his embrace and Kol ran a hand through his hair. "Rebekah is throwing a party tonight, my parents will be out of town and we all need some fun. Are you in?" Kol asked.  
"I'll have to think about it" Elena said.  
"Okay, party starts at 7" Kol nodded to her.

Elena nodded back and Kol walked out of the house. Tonight Kol was going to try and get her back. Hopefully it worked and everything else would fall into place.

* * *

Elena's mom Miranda agreed to watch Korrie for Elena. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were in Bonnie's room getting ready. Caroline put the finishing touches on her make up and looked in the full body mirror. Caroline had on a blue cocktail dress that had black going around the rim of the bottom of the dress and black going around the rim of the straps. The dress stopped a couple of inches above her knee and she completed it with black heels. Caroline made sure her hair went into perfect curls. Bonnie had on a peach cocktail dress. It stopped a little bit above her knee and had one strap that had flowers on the strap. The dress fit perfectly around Bonnie's figure. Bonnie had her hair half up half down and it was curly. Bonnie completed her outfit with white heels. Elena had on a red and black strapless cocktail dress. It was all red and had black strips going around on the dress. It looked like tiger strips. Elena had her hair down and straight and completed her outfit with black pumps. They left Bonnie's house after everything was complete.

* * *

They arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion and weren't surprised when people were coming out and going in. The girls got out of the car and went to the door. They really weren't surprised when they walked in and saw Jeremy and Rebekah making out in the corner. They looked around and saw a lot of people here. Bonnie went to look for a bathroom while Caroline and Elena went to get a drink. They arrived in the kitchen and poured some punch into cups. They took a sip and instantly tasted the alchole.

"Aren't you glad you aren't pregnant?" Caroline teased.

Elena glared at her and took another sip of her punch. They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Klaus. Caroline went weak in the knees and used the counter top to hold herself up.

"Hello ladies, nice of you to join" Klaus said.  
"Yeah, it's a great party so far" Caroline spoke.

Klaus let out a breath and looked at Caroline.

"I know I shouldn't bring it up now, but why didn't you call?" Klaus asked.  
"What?" Caroline was confused. Elena took a sip of her drink nervously.  
"When I left I gave you my number?" Klaus said.  
"No you didn't" Caroline shook her head.  
"Yeah I did, I gave it to El- Elena?" Klaus looked at Elena.  
"Did he give you his number to give to me and you never told me? Elena you know I liked him" Caroline whined.  
"Okay in my defense I didn't give it to you that day because I was to upset to speak and then when I was going to give it to you the next day but I found out I was pregnant, I must have forgot" Elena said.  
"You're lucky you have an excuse" Caroline sent a playful glare.  
"Would you do me the honor?" Klaus held out his hand.

Caroline smiled and accepted. They walked away and Elena gave Caroline the thumbs up which Caroline accepted. Elena heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Kol.

"You came and you look beautiful" Kol looked her over.  
"Thanks and yeah I did" Elena nodded.  
"Can we take a walk" Kol motioned to the back door.

Elena grabbed some more punch and started walking to the back door with Kol on her heel. They walked out back and started to walk. Elena saw they had a big backyard, like a BIG backyard. Bigger then the Lockwoods.

"Okay did your family rob a bank?" Elena mentioned to the land and the house.  
"No, my father got a raise and a better paying position and now we are living the life" Kol smirked.  
"It's nice" Elena said.  
"You can have this life too" Kol looked at her.

Elena stopped and turned to him. She scoffed.

"Really Kol? Just stop already, please?" Elena pleaded.  
"No! Why should I? So that stupid teacher can have you!" Kol growled.  
"I'm done with this conversation" Elena walked away and into the house.

Kol watched her every move and sighed because of how stupid he was, he should have went after her.

Elena went back into the house and drank her ass off. She wanted to forget the conversation, but most importantly she wanted to forget everything that happened when Kol was gone. It was too painful for everything, it was a pain in the ass to have him come back and saw he loved her. She loved him, she did but she didn't want to turn around one day and him not be there with her. It killed her to listen to him tell her he loved her but she couldn't think about that right now.

* * *

Kol came back into the house and started to drink. He wanted to forget the conversation he had with Rebekah when she told him that Elena and Damon were kissing. He wanted to forget the look on Elena's face when she was sad that he was leaving. That memory haunted him, it haunts him even more now considering they have a kid. Ever since Kol found out about Korrie, Kol has been wondering what would have happened if Kol just sucked up and called Elena to see how she was. Maybe she would have told him and he would have been able to come back to her. Kol pushed that aside and kept drowning down liquor.

* * *

After two hours of Elena and Kol drinking it was ten at night. It had been a night full of partying and what not. Elena went upstairs to pee. Elena did her buisness in the bathroom and when she went out she ran into Kol.

"Sorry" Elena said.  
"No it's fine" Kol held onto the wall for support.

Elena finished the rest of her punch while Kol drank the rest of the voldka that was in the bottle. They looked at each other and Kol threw the bottle and kissed Elena. Elena dropped the cup and wrapped her arms around Kol's neck. Moments later they found themselves in Kol's room having drunking sex.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter, I really hope you like it. Please review for more.**


	14. Next morning

Kol woke up the next morning and covered his head with a pillow. He had a major hangover and there were parts that were blank. The last thing he remembered was drinking, the rest was blank. Kol sat up and rubbed his temples. He heard a noise and looked to see a naked girl in his bed.

"What the hell?" Kol mumbled.

Kol moved the hair from the girl's face and saw it was Elena.

"Yes" Kol whispered happily.

Kol got up and put on fresh clothes and went to get asprin. When Kol reached the downstairs he saw Elijah and Klaus.

"Hi" Kol rubbed his head.  
"Hangover?" Elijah grinned.  
"Yeah" Kol got out asprin.  
"We know, you were drinking like a mad man" Klaus joked.  
"Had a fight with Elena, wanted to blow off steam" Kol got out asprin for him and Elena.  
"Ah, makes sense" Elijah sipped his coffee.

Kol took his pill and then filled up water in a cup for Elena and looked at his confused older brothers.

"Who is that for?" Klaus asked.  
"Elena" Kol said.

They were still confused.

"I must have been really drunk last night because when I woke up this morning, I was naked and a naked Elena was next to me" Kol explained.

Elijah and Klaus laughed and then Kol glared.

"What? You both were drinking like it was nothing" Klaus smirked.  
"Oh well, drunking sex is better then nothing. Even if I don't remember it" Kol then left the room.

Kol went back upstairs and too his room. He put the asprin and water down on the night stand next to Elena and shook her. Elena got up and held her head. She looked at Kol confused and then at her body and went wide eye.

"Did we?" Elena asked.  
"Yup" Kol nodded.  
"I hate drinking" Elena held her head.

Kol picked up the asprin and water and handed it too her. Elena gladly took it. When she took the pill she put the water down.

"Can you turn around?" Elena asked.

Kol turned around and Elena got dressed. She told Kol he could look again.

"I need to get home" Elena said to him.  
"I'll drive you home" Kol offered.  
"Thanks" Elena agreed.

They walked out of his room and went downstairs. Elena put her shoes on when she reached the bottom of the stairs. They made it out of the house and to Kol's car. Kol went into his glove compartment and there were a bunch of glasses.

"Seriously?" Elena pointed to the fifteen pairs.  
"Yeah" Kol put on blue sunglasses.

Kol handed Elena an orange one and closed the glove compartment back up. Kol drove to Elena's house. When they arrived Kol turned off the car and looked at her.

"I'll see you later?" Kol said to her.  
"Yeah" Elena handed him the sunglasses.  
"No keep them" Kol offered.  
"Thanks" Elena put them back on.

Elena got out of the car and walked in her house. She went up to her room and sighed. She made a bath and put bubbles in it, Elena just sat in the tub after that. There was a knock on the door and Elena told them to 'come in'. Jeremy came in and sat on the sink.

"Wow, you had a wild night" Jeremy grinned.  
"Shut it" Elena groaned.  
"What? You drank like it was ice cream" Jeremy said in defense.  
"Figures" Elena muttered.  
"Who did you sleep with?" Jeremy asked.  
"Kol" Elena sighed.  
"Wow, oh by the way Rebekah and I are an item" Jeremy grinned.  
"Good for you Jer" Elena smiled at her little brother.  
"I know it's awkward because of the whole Kol thing-" Elena cut him off.  
"Jeremy, I'm not mad that you like Rebekah, I'm happy for the both of you" Elena reassured him.

Jeremy grinned and nodded to her.

"Are you and Kol going to get back together?" Jeremy asked her.  
"No. I really don't know" Elena let out a breath.  
"You will" Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy left the bathroom and Elena finished her bath. She walked out to her room and got changed into a pair of shorts, a v-neck, and a pair of chucks. Elena walked downstairs and saw Korrie and Jeremy.

"Mom and dad left" Jeremy said before Elena could ask.  
"Okay, were you good for grandmom?" Elena looked at Korrie.  
"Yes I was" Korrie nodded.  
"Better be" Elena fake glared at her.  
"Who wants to go to the park?!" Jeremy asked.  
"Me!" Korrie shouted excited.  
"Okay come on" Jeremy walked to the door.

Elena put her hair up and followed them. They got into the car and drove off to the park. When they got there Korrie ran to play. Jeremy and Elena sat at a picnic table watching Korrie play.

"Elena?" Damon said walking over.  
"Mr. Salvatore?" Elena got up and turned to him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Taking my daughter to the park" Elena let out a breath.

Damon took notice in Jeremy looking at him.

"Are you Elena's boyfriend?" Damon asked.  
"No, her brother Jeremy" Jeremy corrected.  
"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Damon Salvatore, your sister's... Teacher" Damon smirked at her.

Elena crossed her arms.

"Right, I'm going to go over to Korrie, I'll let you both talk" Jeremy left the two alone.  
"You can't just show up here" Elena said.  
"What? I was simply going to the grill and I saw you here" Damon said to her.  
"Look Mr. Salvatore-" Damon cut her off.  
"Call me Damon" he offered.  
"As I was saying _Mr. Salvatore_, you can't just pop up like this" Elena said to him.  
"Elena, you're so adorable when you're like this" Damon touched her cheek.

Elena hit his hand down and glared at him.

"You can't do that" Elena said.  
"Maybe not in public" Damon grinned.  
"No, not ever" Elena exclaimed.

Damon was confused about what Elena was saying. Elena groaned and explained.

"You're a teacher, I'm a student about to go to college, I can't date you" Elena said to him.  
"When you graduate you can" Damon said to her.

Elena groaned at him. He wasn't getting the point.

"Look, I have to go but I'll see you in class" Damon winked and walked away.

Elena sighed and Jeremy came back over to Elena.

"That looked like a nice chat" Jeremy teased.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked away. Jeremy looked in the direction that Damon left to. Jeremy watched him enter the grill and looked at his sister. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**A/N: Review for a new chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	15. Accepted

***Two weeks later***

Elena woke up and looked at the time. Today was the day Elena would get her college letters in the mail and she was very excited. She jolted up and ran to the mail box. She looked in and saw nothing. She looked down the street and saw the mail man coming. Elena took a deep breath and paced her porch. Caroline's car pulled up and out came Caroline and Klaus.

"Hey" Caroline waved.  
"Hi" Elena was nervous.

They came over to her holding hands. Yup, that party that Rebekah through was the night they became a couple.

"What?" Caroline asked.  
"I get my college letters today and I'm freaking out" Elena continued to pace.  
"Hey" Caroline stopped her.  
"What?" Elena asked.  
"Elena, you're a smart person. You had a kid very young but you were brave enough to stay in school and fight through it. Korrie is lucky to have you for a mom" Elena smiled, which Caroline returned.  
"Thanks" Elena said to her.

The mail man handed Klaus the mail and continued his job. Klaus handed it to Elena and Elena took a deep breath and took the mail. Elena only applied to three schools so this was a big deal. The first letter was to Oxford University. Elena opened it and saw she didn't get accepted.

"Nope" Elena said to her.  
"You have two more and besides you said Oxford was a shit school but you needed to fill out at least three" Caroline said.

Elena nodded and opened up the University of Colorado Denver. Elena wanted to go to this one and the next one after this. Elena read the letter and groaned.

"Another failer" Elena groaned.  
"You have one more" Caroline tried to be supportive.  
"Yeah, what if that one is another failer? That was the college I had to write the letter for" Elena said.  
"Let me open it?" Caroline suggested.

Elena handed her the last letter that held her future. Marygrove college in Detriot. Caroline ripped open the envelope and read over the letter. Caroline looked at Elena.

"Another one?" Elena whined.  
"You got in" Caroline smiled.

Elena shot up and took the letter and read it.

"I got in!" squealed Elena.

Elena gave Caroline and Klaus a hug and ran into the house. Elena saw Jeremy in the kitchen and hugged him which he was confused. Caroline and Klaus laughed at his face.

"What was that for?" Jeremy asked.  
"I got into Marygrove" Elena said.  
"That's awesome Lena" Jeremy hugged her.

Elena looked to Caroline.

"What about you?" Elena asked.  
"I got into Marygrove and into Yale" Caroline smiled.  
"Congrates Care" Elena said happy.

Moments later Elena's parents came down and Elena told them the good news. They were excited that she got into the college she wanted.

"Okay I have to go. I promised Kol we could have lunch" Elena said looking at the time.  
"Go ahead and congrates" Grayson smiled.

Elena went upstairs and saw Korrie playing with her dolls.

"Come on" Elena said.  
"Where we going?" Korrie asked.  
"To meet daddy" Elena smiled when Korrie's face lite up.

They walked downstairs and said goodbye. They drove to the grill and saw Kol waiting outside. Elena got Korrie out of the car and she ran to Kol. Elena walked over and Kol turned to her and smiled.

"You look happy to see me" Kol joked.  
"Been a good day" Elena smiled.  
"How so?" Kol asked.  
"Got accepted to Marygrove University" Elena grinned.

Kol gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's amazing Elena" Kol nodded to her.  
"I know, I'm excited" Elena smiled.

They walked into the grill and got a table for the three of them. Kol let Elena get what ever she wanted since she was going to go to college soon. Elena spoke after the waiter left.

"What about Korrie?".  
"What about Korrie?" Kol asked confused.  
"What's going to happen when I go off and take her with me?" Elena asked.

Kol didn't know how to respond. Before he could Elena jolted up and ran to the bathroom. She got to a toilet and blew chunks into it. Elena felt someone hold her hair back and she looked to see Rebekah but continued to empty her stomach.

* * *

Kol was confused when Elena got up. He was worried when he saw her run in. Kol wasn't aloud in there but he turned to see Rebekah and Jeremy walk in.

"Rebekah!" Kol said worried.

Rebekah caught it and came over.

"Where is Elena?" Rebekah asked.  
"She ran to the bathroom but I can't go in can you check on her?" Kol was clearly worried.

Rebekah ran to the bathroom after Elena.

* * *

When Elena was finished Rebekah handed her a piece of toilet paper and Elena wiped her mouth.

"You feeling better?" asked Rebekah.  
"Yeah" Elena stood up and flushed the toilet.  
"Did you eat anything?" Rebekah asked.  
"No" Elena shook her head.

Elena put water in her mouth and spit it back out.

"That should do" Elena sighed.  
"Are you sure you're fine?" Rebekah asked worried.

Elena nodded her head. They walked out and saw Jeremy and Kol waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked.  
"Yeah, I'll live" Elena nodded.  
"We'll go" Rebekah pulled Jeremy away.  
"Mommy are you okay?" Korrie spoke up.  
"Mommy will be fine" Elena smiled.

They sat down and their food came out not long after Elena took her seat. It was quiet before Kol spoke up.

"About the whole going to college thing. You should go".  
"What about Korrie? She just got you in her life and you want her to lose you?" Elena asked in disbelief.  
"No, my dad owns a buisness over there as well. I can see if I can transfer there and we can live together" Kol said to Elena.  
"I can't live with you Kol" Elena sighed.  
"Why not?" Kol asked.  
"If I live with you, you will instantly think we're getting back together" Elena explained.  
"Can we not talk about this here?" Kol didn't want to fight in the grill.  
"Fine" Elena caved.

They continued their meal in peace and when they were finished Kol paid and they walked outside.

"Mind if I take Korrie?" Kol asked.  
"Go ahead" Elena said.

Kol and Korrie went home in Kol's car while Elena went an hour out of town. She walked into the store and looked for what she needed. When she found it in the aisle she picked it up and looked at it.

"Here we go again" Elena muttered under her breath.

Elena put the box on the counter and paid for it. She got into her car and looked at the bag. There lied in the bag a pregnancy test. Elena started the car and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, yes this will be happening again, I couldn't resist, hope you enjoy this chapter, review for the next one.**


	16. Just say yes

Elena sat on the toilet seat waiting for the results. She peed on both of the tests and was nervous as hell. Here she goes again, repeating the same process but her Aunt Jenna isn't here with her this time. When the timer went off Elena looked at the sticks and her heart dropped. Positive. This can't be happening again. Elena took both pregnancy tests and put them where she keeps her journel. Hidden behind a picture in her room. Elena grabbed her cell and dialed the doctor's office.

"Hello how may I help you?" the lady asked.  
"Hi I would like to make an appointment" Elena said.  
"For what excatly?" The woman asked.  
"To see if I'm pregnant" Elena sighed.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
"18" Elena replied.  
"We have an opening for today at three" The lady said to her.  
"I'll take it" Elena agreed.  
"Name?".  
"Elena Gilbert".  
"Okay thank you".

Elena hung up the phone and looked at the time. It was only two in the afternoon. Elena groaned, she was hoping they were false positives but her luck, they'd actually be positives.

* * *

When it was time to leave Elena went to the clinic. She signed in and waited for her name to get called.

"Elena Gilbert" a man called.

Elena stood up and followed him.

"I'm training someone so you'd have to excuse me if someone else is in the room" The doctor said.  
"No problem" Elena nodded.

Elena walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Elijah there. Doctor Evans told him that she was the patient getting checked for an ultra sound. Elijah looked at her and instantly knew. Elena nodded telling him she might be. Elena laid down and soon there was a heart beat and Elena covered her face.

"Congratulations you're three weeks pregnant" Doctor Evans said.  
"Can I have a moment?" Elena's voice cracked.  
"Yes" Doctor Evans was about to ask Elijah to leave with him.  
"No, I know him" Elena let Elijah stay.

When Doctor Evans left Elena cried, this couldn't be happening again. Elijah rubbed her back.

"Is it Kol's?" Elijah asked.  
"Yeah" Elena chocked on a sob.  
"Are you actually going to tell him this time?" Elijah tried not to be harsh about it.

Elena looked at him and sort of sent him a glare.

"Simple question" Elijah said in defense.  
"I'm going to have to" Elena said to him.  
"This is destiny" Elijah said. "You both are mean't to be together".  
"I need to go" Elena grabbed the picture Doctor Evans printed out and went to the door.

Elena turned back to Elijah.

"Don't tell Kol. I need to be the one to tell him?" Elena said.  
"I promise" Elijah agreed.

Elena nodded and left the clinic. She drove home and she stayed in her car. She got out her cell and called Kol.

"Hello" Kol's voice was heard.  
"Hey, can I come over?" Elena tried to make her voice strong enough.  
"Yeah" Kol sounded pleased.  
"Okay" Elena replied.

Elena hung up and started her car and drove off to Kol's house. Elena arrived minutes later and pulled up in front of the house. Elena got out and knocked on the door. Rebekah answered.

"Hey, Kol said you were coming" Rebekah smiled.  
"Yeah" Elena said.

Rebekah let Elena in and told her Kol was upstairs. Elena went to Kol's room and saw Kol watching Korrie play with dolls.

"Korrie can you go downstairs with Aunt Rebekah?" Elena asked.  
"Okay" Korrie grabbed her dolls and walked out.  
"What's up?" Kol looked at her curiously.

Elena shut the door and joined Kol on the bed. Elena turned to him and before she knew it tears were falling from her eyes and Kol pulled her towards him.

"Elena, what happened?" Kol asked worried.  
"Remember at the party, we got drunk?" Elena looked at him.  
"Yeah" Kol was still confused.  
"I'm pregnant again and it's yours" Elena chocked on a sob.

Kol looked at Elena and stood up. He kneeled down in front of her and put a hand on her stomach. Elena watched him as his eyes lite up like a kid on Christmas day.

"This is our baby Elena" Kol was extatic.  
"Yeah" Elena sniffled.  
"Hey, I will be here for this baby, I love you, Korrie, and this new baby already. We can be a family Elena, a real one, but I need you to give me another chance, a chance to be here for you, to support you, to be a father to my children. I need you to tell me we can go back to the way things were?" Kol was practically begging.

Elena looked at him, she thought of his words and didn't know what to say. Elena let out a shaky breath and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yes" was all Elena got out because when that one little word came out. Kol kissed her like there was know tomorrow. They both knew there life was now complete.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end, so don't worry.**


	17. I'll kill him

Elena walked into school the next day and went into class a little bit early. She saw Damon putting things in a box.

"What happened?" Elena asked confused.  
"This is my last class" Damon looked at her with sad eyes.  
"You got fired?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah, I was on my way to give in my notice when someone said that I was having a relationship with a student" Damon nodded to her.  
"We were never in a relationship" Elena exclaimed.  
"But now we can be" Damon smirked.

Elena couldn't find words, but the bell rang and students poured in. Elena took a seat and watched as the day went by. When school was over Elena was the last one to leave. She needed to get the rest of her things from her locker. Summer school ended in two days and she was really excited because that mean't she was going to college. Elena just her locker and almost had a heart attack when she saw Damon there.

"Did I startle you?" Damon smirked.  
"Yes" Elena let out a breath.  
"So about earlier-" Elena cut him off.  
"I can't" Elena walked away.

Damon followed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I understand that everything happened so fast but Elena, we get each other" Damon said to her.  
"I can't Damon, this isn't right and I shouldn't have led you on like this" Elena apologized.

Damon pulled her closer and kissed her. Elena tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Elena managed to push him off for a minute.

"Stop!" Elena shouted.

Damon continued to kiss her before he was pushed off her and Elena fell on her butt. Elena looked to see Jeremy and Klaus. Caroline was next to her in a heart beat.

"What the hell man?!" Jeremy spat.  
"This is between your sister and I" Damon looked at Elena who couldn't look at him.  
"Now it's between you and I. You don't come near my family at all. I thought you would have learned your lesson when I told the principal about you going for my sister" Jeremy glared.  
"You told?" Damon looked at him.  
"Yeah, I did" Jeremy replied.

Damon went to make a move but Klaus stepped in and punched Damon in the face. Damon hit his head on a desk and went into the darkness. Jeremy went to Elena and she had tears rolling down her face.

"How are you and the baby?" Jeremy asked worried.  
"I think I'll be fine" Elena sniffled.

Elena told her family after she got back from Kol's. They couldn't blame her because she was 18 and she was heading off to college soon. Jeremy helped her up and Caroline grabbed her things. They walked out to the car and Elena sat in the back seat with Caroline while the boys sat up front. The drive to the Mikaelson's house was silent. Caroline held Elena and Elena was still in shock from what had happened. When they arrived they went inside the house and saw that Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah were in the living room. Korrie was sick so she was in Kol's room sleeping. Kol instantly got up with a smile but when he saw Elena it dropped.

"What happened?" Kol asked Klaus.

Klaus looked at Elena and turned to Kol. He explained everything to Kol that happened. Kol was mad when it came to the part where Elena fell. When the story ended Kol picked up a vase and chucked it at a wall.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kol shouted.

He tried to make a run for the door but his siblings held him back.

"Kol you need to calm down" Klaus said calmly.  
"Shut up Nik! He could have hurt her or the baby!" Kol shouted angrily.  
"We know but you can't lose yourself like this" Finn butted in.

Kol got out of his siblings grip and ran through a door that was in the living room to the kitchen.

* * *

When Kol got into the kitchen he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"911 what's your emergancy?" a woman's voice was heard.  
"Hello, there is this teacher that has been terriorizing my girlfriend" Kol was going to get his ass locked up.  
"Okay can you detail it?" the woman asked.  
"Yes, my girlfriend is pregnant and she is his summer school student and he keeps coming onto her and today he pushed her when she kept denying him" Kol ran a hand through his hair.  
"Okay what is his name?" asked the woman.  
"Damon Salvatore" Kol said to her.

There was movement on the line and the woman came back on.

"Yes, he has been arrested before for this and it looks like right now he is on probation" the woman told Kol.  
"Thank you" Kol smirked.  
"Very welcome sir" the woman hung up.

Kol went back into the living room and everyone looked at him confused.

"What happened?" asked Rebekah.  
"I called the police" Kol responded.  
"You did what?" Elijah asked.  
"Yeah I called them and get this, he has been arrested before for this shit, he is on probation now" Kol smirked.  
"Wow" Caroline said unable to find words.

They heard a door open and close and a voice.

"Daddy" Korrie's little voice was heard.

Kol and Elena went upstairs to see her hugging a stuffed bunny Kol bought her.

"What is it?" asked Kol.  
"I woke up to yelling" Korrie sniffled.

Kol picked her up and brought her back into his room and let her lay down.

"It's okay now, go back to sleep" Kol said to her.

Right when she hit the pillow Korrie was knocked out. Kol turned to Elena.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked holding her hand with one hand and her stomach with the other.  
"We both should be fine" Elena said to him.

Kol nodded and let out a breath.

"I can see if a doctor can come over, we can make sure" Kol suggested.  
"Kol, I'll be fine I promise" Elena said to him.  
"He could have hurt both of you" Kol said more to himself.  
"Kol, I'm fine but I really need to pee" Elena grinned.

Kol laughed and Elena gave him a quick peck and went to his bathroom. When she was in there she did her buisness and then flushed the toilet. She looked in the mirror and walked back out of the bathroom. She walked out to see Kol sitting down looking at her with a smile on his lips.

"What?" Elena asked.

Kol stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kol looked at her and grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. Elena looked at him and was completely speechless.

"Elena, I love you so much and I want to be with you always and forever. When I left all thoughs years ago I was so heart-broken and didn't know what to do without you. I love you Elena and it's always been you, will you do me the honor and marry me?" Kol asked pulling out a gorgeous ring.

Elena looked at the ring and gasped. She felt tears rolling down her face and she just realized that the door was opened and everyone that was downstairs was watching them hoping for her answer.

"Kol...".

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Had to do it. Review for more. Yes, you saw Kol get very protective in this.**


	18. Wedding

***Two weeks later***

Elena woke up and looked down at the beautiful ring that laid on her finger. She was glad that she said yes to Kol that day. Today was the day of her wedding. Esther and Miranda didn't want to wait about a year before Kol and Elena got married and made everything official. Esther, Miranda, and Jenna have spent hours, seconds, minutes, days, and weeks planning this wedding for their children and niece. They always knew Elena and Kol would find each other in the end. Elena remembered everything that happened the day of the proposal.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Kol, I would love to marry you" Elena let tears escape._

_Kol grew the biggest smile on his face and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her with all the passion in the world. They heard clapping and cat whistling from their friends and family. Kol and Elena pulled apart and looked at them. Caroline and Rebekah were the first ones to the happy couple. Everyone hugged and were glad that Elena finally decided to get it on with Kol. Not literally._

_"I feel bad though" Elena said and everyone stopped smiling and looked at her._  
_"What is it?" Kol asked a little afraid._  
_"If we get married how will the relationship between Rebekah and Jeremy work?" Elena looked at her brother who was very happy with Rebekah, she couldn't take that away._  
_"Elena, Rebekah and I are still going to be together even if we will be brother and sister-in-law. It won't matter" Jeremy reassured her._

_Elena smiled at her brother which he returned gladly._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

Elena was at the church in an hour getting ready with her maid of honor, who was her cousin Katherine Pierce and her bridesmaids, who were Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah. Elena finished putting on her make up while Katherine did her hair.

"I can't believe my cousin is getting married before me, but I sort of can when you had a baby before me" Katherine said.  
"I know" Elena nodded.  
"But I'm proud of you Lena, you're braver then I would have been" Katherine finished Elena's hair. "Done" Katherine said.  
"Thanks and why do you say that?" Elena asked curiously.  
"If I was your age and I had a baby, I would have gave it up for adoption" Katherine exclaimed.

Elena nodded to her in understanding. Elena stood up and looked at her cousin.

"I need to get dressed" Elena picked up her gown.  
"I'll help, don't want that hair to get messy" Katherine teased.

That made Elena laugh and Elena got undressed and Katherine helped her place the wedding dress on. Elena had to get the dress a little loose since she was pregnant and it would have gotten tight around her waist area. Katherine zipped up the back and put on Elena's vail. Elena looked in the mirror and smiled at who was looking back at her. She turned to Katherine.

"How do I look?" Elena asked.  
"Beautiful" Katherine said to her with a smile.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah came in, in their green bridesmaid dresses. It was a green dress that was strapless and it had a white ribbon that went around the waist. The dresses came to their knees.

"Elena, you look stunning" Rebekah said to her.  
"Thanks" Elena smiled.  
"Kol won't be able to keep his hands off you" Caroline added.  
"Wow, that is not something you want to tell a pregnant girl" Elena joked.

They laughed. There was a knock at the door and Jeremy walked in and smiled when he saw Elena.

"You look beautiful" Jeremy said.  
"Thank you, have you seen Korrie" Elena made her the flower girl.  
"Yes, she is in with Kol" Jeremy nodded.

Elena nodded knowing this wasn't going to be a total fail. Korrie came running in with a smile on her face.

"How do I look mommy?" Korrie asked spinning around. "You look amazing" Elena said looking at her the dress that matched the maid of honor and the bridesmaids.

Esther came in and smiled at her soon-to-be daughter in law.

"It's time" Esther said.

Elena nodded suddenly feeling nervous. Jeremy handed Elena her white roses and walked her out so she could meet her dad. She stood off to the side and watched as Korrie was about to walk out with Rebekah, her friends, and cousin behind her.

"You'll be fine, I'll see you out there" Jeremy went out a different door. He was one of Kol's groomsmen.

The music started to play and the doors opened and Korrie walked out and placed the flowers in her basket on the ground. Rebekah walked next with Bonnie following behind, with Caroline and then Katherine right behind Bonnie. The doors closed and Elena walked over to the door and her dad met her. She looped her hand threw his arm and held her roses to her. She was really nervous to say the least. The doors opened and the bride's song played and Elena walked down the isle with her father. She saw Katherine smiling at her, with Caroline behind Katherine doing the same, followed by Bonnie and Rebekah. Elena looked over to Kol's side and saw him watching her every step and she had to smile at that. Elijah was the best man and behind him was Klaus, followed by Finn and Jeremy. When Elena reached the end, Grayson gave Elena a hug and a kiss and gave her away to Kol. Elena walked up and joined Kol.

* * *

***The reception***

Elena sat next to Kol at their seat.

"I can't believe after all these years I finally get to marry you" Kol kissed Elena's hand.  
"Me to" Elena nodded.  
"Okay speech time" Esther's voice rang. "First up will be Elijah, brother of the groom" Esther and everyone else clapped. Everyone in the wedding besides Elijah came and took a seat at the table with Elena and Kol.  
"Well what can I say? I'm actually glad we came back to Mystic Falls because Kol was starting to get on everyones nerves because he missed Elena, but I do have to say that I'm happy for him. He is a wonderful brother and he can be very useful. Out of all my brothers I won't lie when I say that I have the most hope for Kol, I know that he will turn out to be very successful, even more now that he has Korrie and Elena by his side. Elena and Kol hope you make each other happy and I hope that Elena the next kid turns out to be a boy, so I can teach him how to torture Kol when he is asleep. To Kol and Elena" Elijah finished his speech and everyone clapped and drank the alcohol, well all except Elena since she was pregnant. Next up was Katherine.  
"Well I really am not good at these kinds of things but since I am three years older than Elena, it is my job to say this because I know if I don't, Jeremy will. Kol I swear if you do anything to distroy this marriege I will chop your balls off and feed them to a strey animal. With that being said, I hope Elena has a great life being a Mikaelson. I remember when she told me she was pregnant, I was scared for her because Kol was gone and she was alone in this. I do have to admit she is braver then me, if I had a baby at that age I would have given it up but Elena didn't. A lot of people say Elena and I look alike, which I agree with but we're different. She took the step to becoming a mom when I would have ran away, she stayed in school and she worked hard to raise her daughter, me I would have probably dropped out of school and did something crazy but that's just me. Elena is more bravier then she gives herself credit for and I'm glad she is my cousin. To Kol and Elena, I hope you'll be happy together" Katherine finished her speech and everyone clapped. Her speech left a lot of people in tears, one of them being Elena.

The reception was finally over and Elena and Kol went into the limo and drove off. They went to Kol's, dad's private jet and flew off to London.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be a future chapter and there will be a flash back in that chapter as well.**


	19. The surprise caller

Elena walked up on the stage and accepted her diploma. She just graduated college and was extra excited. She shook the headmaster's hand and walked off the stage and to her seat. She waited until the ceremony was over before she was greeted by her family. Moments later the ceremony was wrapped up and Elena shot out of her seat. She congratulated her friends and walked outside and was greeted by her two perfect children and her husband.

"Congrates mom" Korrie said to her.

Korrie was now eight and she still looked a lot like Kol. She was becoming a beautiful little girl. Next to hug her was her three and a half year old son Andrew Jacob Mikaelson. Andrew was looking a lot like Elena, but with Kol's hair, nose, and ears.

"There's my little man" Elena picked him up and kissed his cheek.  
"Congwates mommy" Andrew was a good talker but some letters he really couldn't pronounce well.  
"Thank you both" Elena said to her children.

Kol gave her a kiss and she wanted to take him there at that excate moment but she had the kids and there were people around.

"Lets go home" Kol grabbed Korrie's hand.  
"Yay!" Andrew shouted.

They all laughed and went to the car.

* * *

When they got home the kids went into the den while Kol and Elena went into the sitting area.

"Well someone is going to get good sex tonight" Kol grinned.  
"I better" Elena teased.

Kol kissed her and she of course kissed back. They pulled away and saw Korrie and Andrew playing with their toys.

"I don't want this to end" Kol sighed.  
"It won't" Elena spoke.  
"What?" Kol looked at her confused.  
"I found out I was pregnant again" Elena gave him a smile.

Kol's eyes lite up and they kissed. They both knew they'd be alright as long as they had each other and their little bundles of joy. They pulled back for air and looked at each other. Kol and Elena both thought about how all of this happened.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Elena was a thirteen year old girl and she was on the swing set in the park. She decided to get out of the house for a while and ended up walking there. Elena was getting bored on the swing set and decided to just walk to the tic tac toe board that was connected to the slide and the monkey bars. While Elena was playing someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around and had to admit that the wind was knocked out of not only her but the young boy also._

_"Hi, I was over there and saw you playing this and wanted to know if I could play too?" he asked._  
_"Sure, you can be the O's if you want" she offered._  
_"Okay" he smiled._

_He let her go first and they played about five games before they got bored and decided to go on the jungle gym._

_"By the way I'm Elena Gilbert"._  
_"Kol Mikaelson"._  
_"You have a different voice from most people around here" Elena took notice._  
_"That's because I'm from England, I have an English accent yours is American" he explained._  
_"Oh" Elena blushed._  
_"How old are you?" he asked._  
_"Thirteen, you?" she looked into his brown eyes._  
_"Fourteen" he replied._

_She smiled at him which he smiled back at her._

_"You have a beautiful smile" he flirted._  
_"Thanks" she blushed scarlett red._  
_"Kol!" Kol heard his little sister calling him._  
_"Yeah?" he asked._  
_"Mom said to come on, we're going to get ice cream" Rebekah said._  
_"Alright" Kol turned back to Elena. "I hope to see you soon" Kol said._  
_"It's a small town, we most likely will" Elena smiled._

_Kol returned the smile and got up and slid down the slide and grabbed his little sister's hand. He waved to Elena and the two Mikaelsons walked off to a woman with three other boys by her side. Elena had butterflies in her stomach and couldn't contain her happiness. From across the park, Kol was having the same feeling, he was hoping he'd see the gorgeous girl with the beautiful features soon enough. This was only the beginning._

_End of flash back:_

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kol and Elena were taken out of their thoughts by their son.  
"Yes?" Kol asked.  
"Can I have Ice cweam?" he asked.  
"Sure bud" Kol got up to get it.

Elena smiled when she watched her husband and her youngest child walk into the kitchen to get ice cream. Korrie came over and sat on her mother's lap.

"Can I have ice cream to?" she asked.  
"Go ahead" Elena nodded.

Korrie let a grin come on her face and she jumped off her mother's lap and ran into the kitchen to where her father and younger brother was. Elena sighed in happiness. Her life was turning out the way she wanted. Her phone started to viberate and she took out her cell and saw it was her brother.

"Jeremy" Elena said happily.  
"Congrates Lena, sorry I didn't come to your graduation but I have some good news" Jeremy sounded excited to tell his older sister.  
"What is that?" Elena asked.  
"I proposed to Rebekah and she said yes" you could practically see the happiness in his eyes.

Elena screamed really loud and Kol came running in.

"Elena? What happened?" he asked worried.

Elena turned to see Kol with a knife in his hand. She looked at him confused but than it hit her.

"Oh, Jeremy is on the phone, he proposed to Rebekah" Elena squealed.

Kol relaxed and took the phone from her.

"Congrates mate" Kol said.  
"Thanks, let me guess you thought something bad happened to Elena?" Jeremy sounded amused.  
"Yes, she scared the living shit out of me" Kol sighed.  
"Been there, done that" Jeremy replied.  
Kol laughed but continued to talk. "You better take care of my sister".  
"I will and the same rules apply to you, take care of Elena" Jeremy responded.  
"I will take care of her".  
"Alright I have to go pick up Rebekah, tell Elena I'll call her back later?" Jeremy asked.  
"I will" Kol said.  
"Bye".  
"Bye" Kol hung up. He looked at Elena and she looked like she wanted to kill him. "He said he'll call back".  
"He better" Elena fake glared.

Kol pulled her in for a kiss and she smiled into the kiss. Her phone rang and she took it from Kol and pulled away. She looked at the caller I.D and saw it was unknown.

"Hello?" she asked confused.  
"Hello Elena".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Who is the mysterious person that called Elena? Review to find out. Thanks to tvdxobssessed for giving me the idea for the flash back part.**


	20. The caller is revealed

Elena was shocked to hear that voice. She thought that this voice would never come back and haunt her but she was obviously wrong on that. She looked at Kol and he was confused on why Elena looked so scared and confused. Elena let out a breath and spoke into the phone.

"Why are you calling me?".  
"I wanted to see how you were".  
"You can't call me".  
"Why not?".  
"We're not together, I'm married now".  
"Oh, to that Kol Mikaelson boy, correct?".  
"Yes".  
"He should keep you on a leash, don't know who would come up and take you from him".  
"Are you threatening me?".

Kol now wanted to step in. He tried to take the phone but Elena got away from him and ran up the stairs. She went into her and Kol's room.

"Maybe, you'd never know".

Before Elena had a chance to say anything her cell phone was taken out of her hand. She turned to see Kol.

"Hello".  
"Ah, Kol Mikaelson".  
"You" Kol growled.  
"Yes, me".  
"Why you calling Elena?".  
"Because I simply was bored" he replied sarcastically.  
"I swear, you come near her, you'd regret the day you were born".  
"Hm, I'd like to see you try and by the way, you have a lovely home".

The phone went dead and Kol looked at Elena.

"Korrie! Andrew!" Kol ran down the stairs and went to check on his kids.

He saw that they were fine and eating their ice cream in silence. Elena came down and looked at Kol. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that it was something bad because she's never seen this side to Kol before and it was a turn on but it had her worried to death on what was going to happen. Kol nodded to the living room and Elena followed him in. Kol sighed and explained what happened on the phone. When the end came Elena ran to the window and looked out to see if he was standing there.

"Kol what are we going to do?" Elena turned away from the window.  
"Elena, everything will be okay, you have me here" Kol reassured her.  
"What about Korrie and Andrew?" Elena asked.

Kol ran a hand through his hair. He got an idea in his head.

"I have body guards, I can have them patrol the house" Kol suggested.

Elena didn't like the idea of people guarding her home but she wanted her children safe, the only way for that was to let Kol have his body guards.

"Fine".  
"I'll give them a call" Kol left the room to go to his office downstairs.

Elena turned to look out the window and happened to see a figure across the street. It was none other than the man on the phone. Damon Salvatore, smirking at her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was Damon, thank you to everyone who reviewed. For anyother chapter, you know what to do, click that button, you know which one I'm talking about. The review one.**


	21. Unwanted visitor

It's been a week since Elena's seen Damon, it's also been a week since she's been followed by one of Kol's body guards. Elena was in work when her phone rang. Elena worked as a story editor. Elena picked up her phone.

"Elena Mikaelson speaking, how may I help you?".  
"There's someone here to see you about a book" her secetary Myra said.  
"Alright" Elena said.

Elena hung up the phone and continued working on the one paragraph to the story she was working on. She heard her door being knocked on.

"Come in!" Elena called while she focused on the paragraph.

She heard the door open and shut, than the click of a lock. She was confused until she looked up to see Damon. Elena went into shock and slowly stood up.

"Long time no see Elena".  
"What are you doing here?".  
"Wanted to see my favorite student".  
"The police let you out?".  
"More like I broke out".

Elena let her eyes go wide and she hit the emergency button on her beeper when Damon wasn't looking. Kol bought her one and the button was to call for help to her body guard and it connected to the one on Kol's. Elena was really regretting letting her body guard go for coffee. The phone rang and she knew it was Kol, since his name popped up. Elena was about to answer it before Damon put his hand over the phone to block her from getting to the phone.

"Let me guess? That beeper has something on it to let Kol know you're in trouble?" Damon grinned. He saw her push a button on it.  
"What do you want?" Elena begged.  
"Revenge on your husband for putting me in jail!" Damon spat.

Elena moved away from him. Damon followed her every move and slammed her back into a wall when he was close to her. Elena heard a commotion outside the door and screaming. Kol must have called the cops or something. The door was being pounded on.

"Open up, it's the police".  
"Your little husband is going to pay!" Damon growled.  
"I can try to talk with them, I can tell them the relationship was a lie" Elena let tears fall from her eyes.

The police tried to break the door down but it was a little hard because the door was a bit unbreakable. Damon was panicking. He grabbed Elena by the throat and choaked her. Elena tried to gasp for breath but Damon wasn't letting go. The door finally broke and the police came in. Damon smirked at Elena who was loosing air.

"Let the girl go" one of the officers said.  
"Nope" Damon replied.  
"Elena!" Kol tried to help her but one of the police men held him back.

They shot at Damon and he went down gasping for air. Elena fell also trying to get her breathing back under control. She felt herself being lifted and she saw Kol.

"Elena?" Kol looked her in the eyes.  
"Kol" she said in a raspy voice.  
"Let's get you home" Kol picked her up bridal style.

Kol walked out of the office and was met by not only Elena's guard but Kol's as well. They stayed close to the couple and escourted them to the car. Elena and Kol were in the back seat while the guards drove them home. Elena was holding her throat trying not to cry. Kol just simply stroked her hair.

* * *

When they arrived home Kol carried Elena into the house with the guards following closely behind. Kol placed Elena on the couch and turned to the guards.

"Stay outside, knowing Salvatore he won't stay in prison, make sure you keep your eyes open for him" Kol ordered.

They nodded and did as they were told. Kol was very successful. The whole Mikaelson family was known as the richest people ever. Kol turned to Elena.

"How did you know?" Elena asked.  
"When you pressed the button and didn't answer the phone, I had a feeling his was near you" Kol explained.  
"He posed as a writer to see me" Elena replied.  
"I'm going to make sure your body guard stays in the room with you from now on" Kol insured.  
"Now I have to have a shadow?" Elena asked.  
"It's for your safety, I wouldn't insure it if it wasn't safe for you to walk alone and besides, you're pregnant. Can't have someone harming my baby" Kol said.  
"There goes the protective husband and protective father rolled into one" Elena joked.  
"You better get use to it".  
"Trying to".

The young married couple smiled at each other and knew that in order to get through this, they had to reajust some things.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review for more.**


	22. Slikness

Elena was sitting at home watching television while Andrew took a nap. Korrie and Kol were out and about running some errans that Elena was supposed to do but Kol decided to do them instead. Elena started to get hungry so she got up and went to the fridge. She got out the lunch meat and pulled out some bread and made her sandwich. When she was satistfied with what was on her sandwich she went back to the couch. She chowed down on her food until it was nothing but crumbs that rested on her pants. She watched the rest of the movie that was on. Piranha. She had to admit that the man who played Jake had similiar features to her younger brother Jeremy. There was a knock on the door. She opened it too see her guard.

"Yes?" Elena asked.  
"The police are here" he pointed to the cops.

Elena nodded and stepped out. The guard stayed close to her but made sure to keep a perfect amount of distance.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked.  
"Yes, you're Elena Mikaelson right?" the one asked.  
"Yes".  
"Damon Salvatore some how escaped again".  
"How is he getting out?".  
"We believe someone on the inside is helping him, but we aren't sure. We are going to look at the secruity tapes".  
"Well please do that, I don't think Kol would be able to fully feel safe when Damon can still escape".  
"We will Mrs. Mikaelson" the cop nodded.

Elena nodded and she shook their hands and departed into her home. The guard kept to his spot and stayed where he was paid to stay. Elena turned off the movie she had on and she walked upstairs to check on her son. She walked into Andrew's room to see him sleeping peacefully.

"Mrs. Mikaelson!" yelled the guard Barry.  
"Yes?" she went to the top of the stairs.  
"I will be back, I just saw Salvatore" with that being said Barry closed the door.

Elena went back to her son's room and woke him up.

"Mommy?" he said sleepy.  
"Come on" Elena picked him up and ran to her and Kol's room.

She opened her walk in closet and place Andrew in a small space between two dressers.

"I'm going to need you to stay here and not make a sound. Can you do that for mommy?" she asked.  
"Yes" he nodded.

She nodded and walked out of the closet and shut it behind her. She heard the door open.

"Oh Elena!" Damon called.

Elena ran quietly to the guest bedroom and hid underneath the bed but she made sure to shut the door loud enough so Damon didn't check her room and find Andrew.

"Elena" Damon was close to the door.

Damon walked into the room and looked in the closet and in the walk in bathroom. He found nothing. He looked at the bed and mentally laughed. He walked out the door and shut it. Elena heard another door open and came out from under the bed. She walked quietly to the door and silently turned the nob. She walked out of the room and shut the door silently but a hand came over her mouth.

"Hello again" Damon whispered in her ear.

She tried to pull his hand away from her mouth but he pulled her into the room she just came out of. He shut the door and threw her on the bed. He held her hands down to the bed and cocked his head to the side.

"How are you escaping?" Elena asked.  
"My brother Stefan is a cop. No one knows we're related because he goes by a different last name than me so he can bail me out" Damon smirked.  
"Why me?" Elena asked with tears in her eyes.  
"You aren't like other girls I tried to get with, some I was successful but not so much the others. You're more hotter and sexier than they are".  
"You're a pig! I'm married with two kids!" Elena spat.  
"Hm, didn't stop me before" Damon replied.

Elena heard the front door open and close.

"Elena?!" she heard Kol shout worried.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Okay, because I loved your reviews so much I decided to update. I would like to try to at least reach 200 reviews before the ending of the story, you have next chapter and the one after that before I close the story. Enjoy reading and please review.**


	23. Death becomes you

Damon held Elena's mouth to keep her quiet. Elena heard Korrie's little voice but Kol must have shushed her because Korrie wasn't speaking anymore. Elena heard a door open and went wide eye.

"Daddy?" she heard Andrew say.

Elena watched as Damon smirked and Elena kneed him in the balls. She ran to the door. She saw Andrew about to go down the stairs but she held him back. She saw Korrie and Kol by the bottom of the stairs. Elena nodded to Kol and that could only mean one thing. Damon was there. Elena looked up when she saw Damon come out pissed. She picked up Andrew and ran to her room. Damon got in before she closed it. She heard Kol running up the stairs but couldn't get into the room because Damon locked it. Elena put Andrew behind her.

"You've been a bad girl Elena" Damon said.  
"Fuck you!" she spat.

Damon lunged at her and he was on top of her punching her. Andrew ran to the door and unlocked it and Kol pulled Andrew out of the room before going in and throwing Damon off Elena. Elena backed into a wall and watched as Kol kicked Damon in the head. Elena looked to see her kids looking in and she grabbed their hands and ran them to Korrie's room.

"Stay in here and don't come out until either me or daddy get you" she pushed them so they were under the bed.

Elena ran out of the room than back to her room. Damon had a knife to Kol's throat.

"One more step and I kill him!" Damon spat.  
"Don't" Elena begged.  
"Why should I listen? You sided with him. You got married to him and continued to have his children?" Damon asked pissed.  
"I'm so sorry" Elena apologized.  
"You should be".  
"I didn't know how man you could be, I thought you were more childish than Kol back than, I guess I was wrong" Elena lied.  
"Elena" Kol shook his head.  
"No Kol, everything I'm saying is true" Elena lied.

Elena walked over to her husband and her ex-teacher.

"Take me Damon" she begged.

Damon threw Kol and the knife to the floor and kissed Elena. She replied back but she felt disgusted. She kept her eyes open and she kicked the knife over to Kol. Kol picked it up and quietly went behind Damon and stabbed him in the heart. Elena pulled away and watched as blood came out of Damon's mouth. Damon fell to the floor with a thud. Kol checked his pulse to see that it was gone and that Damon was dead. Kol looked at Elena.

"He could have figured out you were lying" Kol said.  
"But he didn't" Elena replied. "When did you know I was lying?" Elena asked.  
"You love me and besides I know when you're lying" Kol smirked.  
"You could always read me like a book".  
"Yes I can" Kol smirked.

Kol went over to her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lips and they heard sirens. Elena pulled away and looked at Kol. He nodded his head basically saying he did it. Elena pulled him back in for a kiss and he gladly accepted. They heard the front door open and they pulled apart. Kol went to go get the cops while Elena looked at her ex-teacher.

"May you rot in hell" Elena mumbled.

The cops came in and took the body from the room. Hopefully Elena and Kol could finally move on from all of this. They could finally be the family they were before Damon came back. _'Here's hoping'_ Elena thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter is the last one so please review for the last and final chapter. Press the review button. "You know you want to" -Klaus... Season 3 episode 5.**


	24. The ending with a twist

***One year later***

Elena and Kol were watching Korrie and Andrew play with their little brother and sister. That's right, Elena was pregnant with twins. The boy, Elliot James Mikaelson and the girl, Valerie Pansy Mikaelson were hopefully the last of the bunch. But knowing Kol and Elena and their love for one another, there was going to be more children in their future.

"Look at them" Elena cooed.  
"I know, they're adorable" Kol nodded.  
"This better be the last of children".  
"You know me, can't keep my dick in my pants" Kol joked.

Elena slapped his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Language when in front of the children" Elena ordered.  
"Fine, I will" Kol sighed.

Elena grinned because she had power over Kol when it came to their wonderful and adorable children. The couple cuddled on the couch while they continued to watch their kids.

**Unknown POV:**

I sat there and watched the house of one of the richest men alive. Of course he got his happy ending. He had the wife and the four perfect kids. He was living the life that everyone wants while growing up but you must play your cards right to get like that. I growled when I seen the happy couple watching their children play with the youngest of the bunch. Doesn't Kol and Elena know that this is what I want. To see them think they can live in peace and not have any body guards in their mist. Now they will probably keep their doors unlocked and their alarms on. It would be easier for me to go grab their children and kill them so they have nothing. I want my revenge and I will get it. For I am Stefan Salvatore and you never fuck with my family, or you will pay.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end. Hope you enjoyed my story, review and thank you for your support and your wonderful reviews.**


End file.
